Never Give In
by NightingaleBlooms
Summary: Riley was livid. She was beyond furious and more than anything she was butt hurt. Here she was 15 years old, walking the empty streets of New York, alone trying to get home. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story, nope its not the continuation of The Game. Nope I don't own anything and Yep this is more than a one shot. More info at the A/N at the bottom. Enjoy :)

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 1

Riley

* * *

Riley was livid. She was beyond furious and more than anything she was butt hurt. Here she was 15 years old, walking the empty streets of New York alone trying to get home. There were so many things wrong with the situation as it is without adding to the fact that it was two in the morning. How was it that she was out alone at 2 am anyone could ask. Well it all started with a party blast that was sent out to the entire school earlier this morning. Everyone from the jocks who think they run the school, the student body who actually have a part in running the school to the outcast and rebels who wanted nothing to do with school got it. A stupid party that Riley had tried her best and hardest to convince Maya out of but she went anyway because when Maya has her mind set on something, she gets it. And Riley well she felt coerced into going to keep an eye on things.

Things were different from her and Maya now. A little less smooth sailing and it has been that way for a while now. Riley loves the girl and they will always have each other's best friend but they were not in middle school anymore. they both had grown up. They still love each other and nothing could change that, it was just that high school got in the way. If Riley wasn't in cheerleading, a student body's meeting or the school's newspaper coverage, Maya would be at art exhibit in a different stated or doing theater work or music.

It was like they had this unspoken agreement to meet new people. Not all of it was bad; their social circle had expanded and Riley had never felt more comfortable in her own skin. But she knew Maya didn't like all of her friends, those who looked down at Maya as if she was scum in particular and Maya knew Riley didn't like some of hers either. Some of them were amazing individuals that made Maya and Riley wanted that for her. But others were just a little difficult to swallow. They were the ones that could bring Maya to a path of destruction and she didn't want that. Not for peaches.

They didn't always have time to go to the bay window and as a result there were has been way too many lies, rushed truths and unspoken words between the two. And if Riley was honest, she was more than ready for all of it to be over. Her father's words, preach, warning or whatever it was you could call it in middle school never rang truer. 'What you're facing now is nothing compared to what you face next'. She knew those weren't the exact words used but the context was still there. And it was true henceforth tonight; things just blew out of proportion for them.

All Riley saw was Maya getting yet another cup that was probably spiked with alcohol or something.

"No Maya," Riley started to object.

The party, if anyone could call it that, was in full swing with god knows how many people grinding against one another to a beat so loud that she failed to recognized the actual music. It was nauseating to Riley and she felt so uncomfortable and awkward watching everyone lose their inhibitions. She didn't care for any of it except for the girl in front of her. Said girl was know holding a red solo cup filled with a drink that wasn't even super good to begin with before getting spiked. Maya's glazed demeanor snapped. The next few words were like a slap in the face.

"Oh god! Would you give it a rest!? I'm sorry if I know how to have fun without you," Maya said fiercely, "Why don't you go home or something."

Riley watched the fierceness fall away as Maya tipped the red solo cup and drank away all of its contents. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she watched her best friend walk away. Riley knew that Maya wasn't thinking clearly, that she probably had her fourth or fifth drink of the evening that she knew about, but that, those words still hurt. There was no one here she knew, Maya had other friends here that would take care of her. What was so wrong with just doing something for her Riley thought. So she left.

And that brings her to where she is now. In a too thin jacket, walking at two am in an abandon street of New York, livid. Angry at Maya for being stupid and irresponsible, angry at all those people wasting their lives away partying and getting high. Angry at Maya who clearly got to move on when Riley didn't. The tears that were prickling in her eyes were on hold as her phone rang, disturbing the otherwise quiet street.

"Hey, how was it?," A familiar male voice asked when she picked up the phone.

"Awful," Riley stated before launching into a rant, "I don't understand it Lucas, she won't listen to me. I'm so frustrated. Can she not see how this isn't good for her? Why does she keep doing this? I just can't wrapped my head around it."

"Riley breathe," Lucas comforted.

Riley took a deep breathe. The tension in her body was still there but she knew it would do nothing for her now.

"I left," Riley confessed quietly, "I can't keep doing this anymore."

There was a pause as Riley let what she said sink in to Lucas. Lucas, who Riley knew Maya went to look for certain things that Maya didn't want to tell her. As if not knowing would protect her. Lucas and Zay were back home in Texas visiting family and friends. Farkle, the last Riley checked was boarding an airplane back from a science convention with his girlfriend Smackle. That left her and Maya alone in New York. And as much as a fixer Riley was, she knew that this was out of her depth, that she couldn't do this thing alone.

"We'll figure something out," Lucas finally said, "We always do. Maybe do that intervention thing from that sitcom you like so much."

It seemed pointless but Riley let out a teary laugh. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Tomorrow. Please. Do it tomorrow; all of us will be back in town. I need to make her see."

"Don't worry Riles, Maya might be a tough cookie but she's smart," Lucas said, "She'll come back."

"The question is when?" Riley countered back.

"Why are up late anyway?"

"Weren't you the one who called me?"

"I figured it would go to voicemail," Lucas said sheepishly. Riley could imagine him running his fingers through his hair. It made Riley feel a little bit more at ease.

"Maya," Riley offered as her reason, "Don't worry. I'm almost reaching the train station."

"I wasn't worried until now, are you alone?" Lucas questioned. Her heart fluttered. Lucas was always going to be Lucas and that meant that her heart was always going to be caught up in when he was worried or protective of her. The triangle had been demolished when high school started. All three of them wanted a fresh slate, so they just became friends. It was only at the beginning of this year did she and Lucas start being close again. Throw in a second first date and some other things along the way, you would have thought that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But they weren't. They were stolen kisses and sneaking around. No one knew but the two of them.

"I'm fine," Riley insisted before adding, "But if it makes you feel any better, I will call you when I reach home."

"What's wrong with staying on the line?" Lucas demanded.

"Well the fact that phone service sucks in the transit and that my battery is about to die at any moment. So I'll call you back okay?" Riley said. She knew Lucas meant well but she did not want to stay on the phone with him. And she wasn't exactly lying when; her phone battery was at 10% with it signalling her to charge her phone as if she had that option right now.

"Okay fine," Lucas conceded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Riley said before hanging up.

Two in the freaking morning. Nothing good ever happens after two. The wind picked up and blew a little stronger, Riley struggled. The street lights were awful, almost non existent and there was no one in sight. She wished the transit terminal was nearer, this place was so sketchy and her parents would kill her if they knew that she snuck out. Hopefully both of them were asleep by the time she got back, she did not want to be at the receiving end of a long winded lecture that will most likely end with a month's worth of chores and grounding.

A black van passed her slowly before stopping a few meters away. That did nothing on Riley's nerves. She tried to rationalise with herself as she watched the door of the van open. Their boisterous laugh filling what would otherwise be a silent night. The two man looked unfocused and was staggering as they got to the pavements. They are probably drunk she thought. Riley shook her head and moved to pass the, pure instinct was telling her that if she did not get away as quickly as possible things were going to happen. Bad things.

And she almost got away when a hand touched her shoulder. Riley flinched hoping to shrug it off but the drunk hand had a solid grip. Riley turned to tell them to leave her alone when she realised that they did not look drunk at all.

"We have been waiting for you," one of them said.

Fear and terror invaded, before Riley could even let out a scream, she felt a cloth gagging her nose and mouth. Her lids became heavy as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

A/N: I think that is a good place to end off. So I'm back. I've been pretty busy and and my laptop broke so I stopped writing for a while. But it's fixed so now I'm back I have a couple of chapters and idea for this story roughly written so I can't wait to start writing again because I miss it. I also have parts of the prequel to the game already written down but none of it is concise so I'm not sure when I will be posting that. So yeap this is my first story back. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Second chapter up. So I have decided that bellow every chapter, I will write down who's POV or the main focal point is. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 2

Maya

* * *

 _The two girls sat beside one another at the bay window; waiting. The blonde looked at the brunette. The sun was setting and it casted an unearthly golden glow that illuminated the whole area, including her. The blonde thought then and there that she looked so beautiful even if she had the tear stains on her cheeks. The brunette looked like she was barely holding things together_

 _"I messed up," the brunette whispered. The blonde's heart ached for her._

 _"No you didn't," as she moved closer wrapping her around the person was right and good with the world. The brunette rested her head against the blondes'.They were holding each other._

 _"You still want to know me?" Riley asked._

 _"Always," Maya said._

There was a pounding in her head and a nauseating smell. That was the first thing she notice when she woke up. She was lying face up, staring at the ceiling and wherever she was it was definitely sunny. The bright light was hitting her face, not the way she wanted to start her morning. She had no clear recollection of the events that transpired last night but something felt off and her body was aching all over. Without even needing to look in the mirror, she knew that her hair was in a hot mess and Maya was pretty sure that everything that happened was because she decided to drink.

Everything about last night was foggy; the events blurred in her mind after who knows how many drinks she had at the party and this was excluding the cheap beer cans that she had before hand. Maya winced; Riley was going to kill her. Her best friend never did hide her distaste for what Maya was doing. They had often fought on this very topic with Riley saying that she was better than that. Maya ran her hand through her blonde tendrils and sighed, knowing an impending fate was coming for her.

She stood up and the world tilted. Okay not good. Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them up again. Everything looked fine and she stood in the middle of someone else's room for a while just basking in the silence. Slowly she began to look around. Her phone, she spotted was laying hazardly on the floor next to someone's feet. Well there were weirder places that she found her phone in previously.

Maya went to unlock her phone and immediately wished that she hadn't. 15 missed calls; four from her mom, one each from Farkle, Lucas and Zay and eight from Riley. Oh she was screwed. There were also texts, a fair bit of them which she knew was going to take a lot of explaining to do on her part.

From Farkle, 10:15pm: Riley's worried. Pick up your cell.

From Lucas, 11:45 pm: Hart, Matthews is gonna skin you. PS Lucas is gonna help -Zay. PPS My phone sort of died.

From Lucas, 2.10 am: Just got of the phone with Riley. You know what is going to happen when we come back later.

She was past screwed, she was dead. Riley's own messages ranged from, 'Where are you?' , 'Come on you're not suppose to do this' to 'PICK UP YOUR PHONE!' and 'I'm coming to get you'.

Images of last night made their way to the front of Maya's mind; dancing, taking shot after shot, what she said to Riley. Maya winced. She went out of control and now she is so very, very dead. Sighing she grabbed her jacket thanking her lucky stars that everything was still intact before leaving the house.

It was one of those morning where the streets of New York had a nostalgic feeling. Things were quiet and calm, Maya reveled in it. She knew that she has been out of control as of late, always going to loud and bright places. It has been a while since she just enjoy just being here in the moment. Not defined by anything.

By the time she reached home, her mom had left for Topanga's. That at least reduced her sentence by slightly. Maya made her way to the bathroom and winced when she saw the state that she was in. She looked awful.

Her hair was messy and gross with knots she knew will take effort on her part to remove. Her eyeliner was smudged and made her dark circles even worst. Maya sighed before taking a deep breathe.

By the time she was done with herself, it was almost noon. Maya grabbed her phone, keys and some change before heading out to Topanga's.

She should have known that Topanga's would be the place where she would get her lecture. Farkle, Zay and Lucas were already congregated on the couches with drinks in hand. Farkle, bless his robot heart, had ordered for her and allowed her to take a sip.

"So when we starting?" Maya said bluntly. She rather get it all over with now than drag it out.

"Take a chill pill girl," Zay said, "We ain't doing nothing."

Maya raised her eyebrows. The fact that Zay was so casually saying it wasn't the reason she was skeptical. It was the fact that the other two boys seem to not disagree with Zay's statement.

"It was agreed that Riley gets first dibs," Farkle admitted. Maya relaxed a little. If she was going to get majority of the heat from Riley, she could deal with that. The boys were usually the ones that played mediator to her and Riley's continuous debate on how she spents her free time.

"Not that we are going to be more laxed on you, if that is what you are thinking," Lucas said.

"Take a chill pill Ranger Rick," Maya quoted with a smirk before taking a gulp of her drink. Maya sat back and allowed herself to listen to the boys conversation of what had happened in Texas as well as the science convention that Farkle went. She allowed herself to relax and soon enough the four of them were joking and calling each other with laughter in their eyes. It was light heartedness and something she needed before her and Riley have a go at each other.

Maya knew Riley was right and that she was only looking out for her. But there were just time when she just wanted to experience what life had to offer. She had this discussion with Lucas before. Sure he was Riley's boyfriend (she spotted them making out when they were being secretive about it) and whatever between them sort of flaked out. But he understood that and sometimes took her side. Understood that sometimes she wants distance. Maya of course could not miss the look of pure adoration that Lucas had for her best friend. She wanted to find that. She wanted someone to look at her like that.

"Stop," Maya laughed before looking at the time. It was almost seven at night. Maya frowned, cheerleading should be out at noon. And if Riley had other commitments most of them should have ended by six. This was different, "Hey guys when is Riley getting here?"

"The cheerleaders had practice in the morning but Riley didn't show up" Zay supplied, "My cheerleading enemies told me that."

You know those moments when you know you are going to remember. Not the ones Lucas and Riley talk about that are worth remembering. Quite the opposite actually. Those moments where you wished you could turn back time or forget. Those moments which if someone asked you was there anything in life that you regret and it's the first thing that comes to mind. Yeah those moments, well those moments always begin somewhere.

"Strange," Farkle said before Mr Matthews came in a rush. He looked panicked and distraught before spotting them.

"Have you seen Riley? She didn't come home last night?"

* * *

Okay so I'll end of here. I've decided that for every two chapters that I write that are not in Riley's POV, I will write two chapter for her. So for example Maya, another character, Riley, Riley, Another character. You guys will get to know what is going on with Riley throughout this story. And just like a general question, I have wrote an outline for both Farkle and Zay's chapter. I wrote Farkle's before Zay and I just realised when I wrote Zay's that most of his POV happened slightly earlier than Farkle's. So which one do you guys want to read first? Farkle's or Zay's. Let me know what you guys think. Till the next chapter y'all :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Third chapter. WARNING: please prepare yourself for the feels and a funny video afterwards to cheer yourself up.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 3

Farkle

* * *

 _Farkle looked through the clear beaker to Riley._

 _"Partner"_

 _"Partner"_

Three months. 12 weeks. 85 days. That was how long it has been since they filled the missing person report. But in all honesty he could probably count the minutes. It was longer. 92 days to be exact was the last time he laid eyes on her in person. 90 since their last video call. 86 since any form of communication.

It was not hard. It was difficult. He has heard of missing people before. Read and saw it from the news. He never thought about the people who knew those who went missing. He just never thought that it would have such an effect on his life. He never thought he would be one of them.

Emotions are stronger than science. One of his best friends, the person he knew by heart has vanished. No traces. Well not exactly no traces. The first 48 hours were crucial but the only thing they had was the fact that she was taken by two men into a black van. There was no nameplate. There was no way to identify those people. There was no way to find her.

He tried to stay busy but well the mind can only be consumed by so much. What is left will be the thoughts that drifted to her. Always her now.

Farkle hoped she was safe. He honestly didn't have it in him to think of any other alternative. Everything went to hell 85 days ago. Suddenly the world that he was in was a lot more darker than expected. If Riley was here she knew just how to balance the darkness out. Without her light well it was different. Everyone was different, including him.

He was at the science lab right now conducting a redo of an experiment. Chemistry to be exact. And he tried to keep his mind steady and on track with what is needed to be done but his thoughts constantly drifted to the girl that used to be her partner. The girl who refused to drop the marble.

The police were actively looking or so they say, it didn't feel like it. The Matthews were never the same. There was always this exhaustion under Mr Matthews' eye and Mrs Matthews' who was the second strongest woman he knew (his mom will always be number one) looked like she was barely keeping it together. Auggie, Farkle swallowed, he didn't know how much Auggie was allowed to know but judging from what Farkle has seen from him he knew more than what they credited him for. And he wondered how Auggie was faring now because the last time Farkle saw him, Auggie was screaming and crying.

And for the rest of them. Her circle of friends. Without her things seem to collapse. They tried; all of them tried but whenever they were together it was as if they were all looking for a way out. A way to say hey I need to go off now because I cannot do this, there is someone that should be here but isn't and you all remind me of her but I don't want to offend any of you. He himself could barely look at Smackle in the eye. And maybe that was why they broke up. She tried to be there he didn't want her to.

 _"Farkle, come on no one's going to make fun of you,"the six year old said. Farkle looked at Riley. Her hair was in pigtails and she was looking at him expectantly._

 _"How would you know?" Farkle asked as he moved to push his glasses up._

 _"Because even if Maya isn't coming, you still have me," Riley said before holding out her hand. Farkle moved to hold it, the two six year olds moved to go out of the bedroom door. Farkle paused there_

 _"You won't ditch me?" Farkle asked._

 _"Nope"_

 _"Always?" Farkle said as he continue to question his best friend._

 _"Always," Riley promised._

Farkle heard glass shatter and paid attention to his surroundings. The test tube that he was holding had shattered spilling the contents all over his gloves and the table. He took a deep breath before switching of the bunsen burner and cleaning up. Today was just not it for him. He failed to protect her. He should have been there instead of at a stupid science convention. He should have been there. He didn't even register that he grabbed an empty test tube and smashed it on the table alongside several other things when someone grabbed his shoulder.

The look the lab technician gave him forced him to stop and reevaluate. Ms Delcie was the lab technician. She was in her mid-twenties with this being one of her first actual jobs. Farkle like her because she was cool with the experiments that the science club does (most of them includes chemical reactions and occasionally explosions). She also knew how to talk to people and guided them through whatever it is. The anger simmered down.

"I'll pay for that," Farkle said automatically. He internally cringed at how presumptuous he sounded about the mess he made.

"I know," Ms Delcie said as she started to clean up the area.

"Wait it's my mess I am the one responsible. I need to clean it up"

Ms Delcie paused to look at him. Farkle could see her silently evaluating something in her mind. Everyone in school knew about Riley. They knew Riley disappeared. Ms Delcie looked as if she was about to give advice that he has heard a million times these past few months but decided against it.

"Farkle you spent all your lunch time in here," Ms Delcie said, "It's okay to go out there."

Farkle wanted to say it's not. He shouldn't get to live carefree when Riley isn't. He wanted to say a million things but his phone buzzed.

The message he received didn't exactly help with his mindset. He turned to Ms Delcie.

"Go Farkle, I can clean up here," Ms Delcie said. He nodded. Ms Delcie was truly one of his favorites. She understood.

He sighed before calling a now very familiar number.

"Downtown near PY" Farkle said running his hands through his hair.

His companion didn't miss a beat, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

It didn't surprise him that all of them reached exactly at the same time. He was the first to spot the blonde. The blonde who was now arguing with a man who looked twice her age and size.

"Sorry sir, this won't happen again," Farkle said quickly before yanking Maya away.

"It better not," the man said disdainfully.

Farkle yanked Maya's hand leading her away all the while said blonde protested loudly. It got so bad that Lucas was forced to carry her over his shoulder before they reached a safe distance away.

"Put me down huckleberry!" Maya said as she continuously hit his back.

"Fine stop hitting," Lucas said as he moved to place her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Maya moved to punch Lucas.

"What the hell! You're built like a rock," Maya said moving her hand around in pain. Farkle could see how agitated the blonde was.

"Maya come on," Lucas said quietly.

"Maya she's not here," Zay tried. The boys knew it was a lost cause. They had all but failed to get through to her these past few months.

"The police said…" Farkle began only to be cut of by Maya.

"I know what they said but I can't stop," Maya said stubbornly.

"Maya, Riley wouldn't…" Zay reason but Maya cut him off.

"How would you know?" Maya demanded, "You're not her."

"Stop okay," Lucas spoke up, trying to defend Zay, "You're not the only one who misses her."

"Oh yeah huckleberry? What you gonna do about it?" Maya egged.

"Maya STOP!" Lucas yelled.

"NO!" Maya screamed. This was the loudest Maya got in the three months. Farkle watched the two of them look at each other. How can an absence be so heavy that it was bringing all of them down. They were suppose to be unbreakable, the six of them and here were four lost souls. Farkle watched Maya's shoulder slump before she spoke in the smallest voice Farkle ever heard from her.

"Do you know what was the last thing I said to her?" Maya asked rhetorically, her voice filled with guilt and blame, "I told her to give it a rest. And I told her to leave me alone. And now I have all the space in the world."

Farkle inhaled sharply. He knew Maya just as well as he knew Riley. And he knew how bad Maya feels as if she screwed up. He knew what was running through her head. If she didn't go to the party, heck even if she didn't dismiss Riley, none of them would be here.

"She never gave up on me and I'm not gonna give up on her," Maya vowed softly.

Farkle wished he could do something. He wished he could scream and yell the way Maya did. He wished he could pin this all on Maya (the way Auggie did even though Auggie didn't think that way anymore) and allow his anger to get the best of him. But his job was to be level headed. He needs to stay in control regardless of how much he wants to join Riley in her oblivion and Maya in her self destruction.

* * *

A/N: Not going to lie, this chapter made me tear up when I read it back. I'm so emotional now I can't even. And if you are anything like me go watch a funny video or something to cheer yourself up. I think this is how Farkle would react if one of the girl he loves vanish and the other one dissapearing in front of him. The next chapter we will see how Riley is faring and where she had been to as of late. Thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Till next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Fourth chapter. Okay it is going to be progressively darker. But I swear bear with me, the story is not over at all...

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 4

Ril-1460

* * *

 _"Lucas," Riley squealed as his arms surrounded her. They were warm, safe and held her as if she was the most precious thing on earth._

 _"Told you I get you back," Lucas said mischievously as he proceeded to throw himself and her in the pool._

 _Cool water splashed everywhere invading her senses but she still felt him. When she finally came up for air she felt the arms around her tightened. It was the perfect summer day._

 _"Say you're sorry," he said with a smirk in his voice._

 _Riley grinned and moved to face him, "Never."_

 _His lips moved nearer to hers. Riley looked at the beginning of what could be freckles on his face and into his eyes. She could stay forever this way._

 _"You will always get me back," Riley said softly before closing the distance between their lips._

In order to survive, you need to let go of accommodaties and make room for only necessity. In order to live you don't ever need to make room for both. My name is Riley Matthews she thought. She kept repeating it like a mantra. Maybe if she repeated it enough she might feel as if she won't forget.

Riley doesn't know how long she has been here. All she knows is waking up, holding on to the memories while they try to take it away from her before her body gave way and she falls back to the darkness. She was exhausted and her whole body was screaming to lay rest but she didn't have that option.

She has tried to get some answers but at the end of day she might as well be alone. And she was alone but not really. Her captives have been watching her for months. They know about her family and friends and they want to take that away from her. And she tries her hardest to cling on. She tried yelling and making a big deal but that only seemed to make things worst. Her body ached all over. So now she stayed silent.

Except now they want her to remember.

Because the question that she keeps getting asked is who does she belong to.

"Who do you belong to?" her captive asked. His eyes were cruel and inhuman. The sight of it sickened her.

"Go to hell," she whispered barely hanging on to the land of the living.

"Wrong answer," her captive said with a smirk.

She felt pain before passing out.

 _"Auggie!" The brunette screamed in frustration. She was holding her hand in pain while looking for her younger brother. She found the culprit hiding in the closet of his room fifteen minutes later. By then her frustration had subsided and she just wanted to know why her brother decided to use her room as a garbage dump._

 _Her brother was sitting in a fetal position at the corner of his closet and she decided to join him. She waited patiently before her brother spoke up._

 _"You forgot me," Auggie said quietly._

 _Riley took a deep breathe. High school was tough and she had casted her brother aside making him think he was not a priority._

 _"I'm sorry, why don't I make this up to you. Today it's just me and you," Riley suggested and she spotted a smile on her brother's face, "And just so you know, I'll never forget you, I promise."_

Her name starts with the letter R, she was certain of that. She has a mom and a dad and a brother. She has five best friends. That is what she remembers, she doesn't remember their names but when she closes her eyes she can see their faces. Warm, safe and loved.

"Who do you belong to?" they asked her. She can't remember how many times they had asked her that question.

"Myself, I belong to me," she replied. That was the wrong answer. She felt a stinging sensation before her legs gave way and her eyes close again on her. It was getting to feel so routine like.

 _"We should form a rock band," Riley announced to her group of friends._

 _Maya barely blinked and asked, "What should we call ourselves?"_

 _Zay and Farkle looked at Maya incredulously for even entertaining the idea._

 _"Dancing Sunshine Conspiracy," Riley grinned._

 _"That does not sound like a band that plays rock," Farkle said trying to control his amusement while Zay held no reservations and started laughing._

 _Rileys grinned faltered slightly before she smiled sheepishly and admitted, "It's better than Pluto's Pancakes."_

 _Farkle cracked and joined Zay on the floor while Maya gave a glare to her best friend._

 _By the time Lucas and Isadora found them, the four of them were on the floor laughing, trying to best each other at the worst rock band names ever. Lucas and Isadora looked at each other in confusion as the rest of them tried to explain Farkle and the Minkis, Flatbutt Nation and Maddog Smack._

Where am I? She looked at her surrounding. There was nothing she recognised. The room she was at was bare grey walls grey cement. Fluorescent lightings. No giveaway to where she could be.

She tried to look into her mind for any form of familiarity. But everything was cloudy. She has a family. I mean everyone had a mom and dad but she was certain there were more. In glimpses she could see a little boy with curly hair. She remembered windows to the outside world but that was it.

"Oh good you're awake," a voice finally said. She snapped to where the voice was, something about the voice made her insides tightened and queasy, "Who do you belong to?"

She knew what she wanted to say but something stopped her. Something inside her, an instinct told her to lie, "You. I belong to you."

They led her to another room. There were three people in it. Two were wearing white coats, the other was dressed the same as her. In a grey shirt and sweatpants. There were no labels on the clothes, no indication of anything not even time. She observed as one of the whitecoats drew a blood sample from the boy in the grey shirt and sweatpants. The two white coats went to move to another part of the room.

"If you remember anything don't."

She turned to the boy who was looking at the two whitecoats. There was no one else it had to be her that he spoke to.

"Sorry what?" her voice sounded so foreign to her. Is that how she sounded like to people. So rough and gnarly?

"Speak softer. This room isn't able to capture noises that are too soft," She was sure it was the boy, even though there was only the slightest movements of his was confused. Before she could process anything another voice spoke out.

"I think that you are done here," the white coats return and that seemed to shut the boy up. "You can leave now 258."

258? Who calls themselves 258? She thought. It was unnerving. It was dehumanizing. And she knew she was about to suffer the same fate. She observed as the boy left the room and the two white coats turn to her.

"Let's begin…"

 _"What's up with you?" the blonde nudged the brunette._

 _"I was thinking back to what you said; about hair, clothes and something not changing who you are on the inside… What if it does?"_

 _The blonde took a deep breath before saying, "I think we have exhausted that topic. I'm still me…"_

 _The brunette cut her off, "I know you are. But what if I'm not. Me that is?"_

 _"I'll find a way to bring you back"_

 _"Promise" Brown eyes meet blue._

 _"Promise"_

They gave her a number to identify herself with. Number 1460. She wanted to scream that that was not her name. To call her by her name. But something stopped her. Her name starts with the letter R she thinks.

They kept her in this area. The meals were inconsistent. They woke her up at different timings. They kept calling her number 1460. They did things. They keep making her forget. But her dreams were painted wild. There were people; people whose names she tried so hard to remember, whose eyes held her own, whose aura made her feel the safest she felt in this hell.

She didn't know what day it was, how much time has passed but the door opened and she knew that this was just the beginning. That she was going to endure a whole lot more.

* * *

Okay end. I'm going to say this now that it might get progressively darker for the Riley-centric chapters. The next chapter will still be her POV and like this chapter states she has no recognition of time. This chapter has to happen in order to continue the story. So I hope you guys like it. There was a comment saying if this story is similar to the movie Eden. I'm gonna be completely honest, I never heard of it until you asked and I sort of googled it and watched the trailer. It looks like an interesting movie, I haven't yet watched it but I did some research on the plot. I mean the similarities are there; her getting kidnapped and being god-knows where but as to the actual stuff not so much. Next chapter will reveal more details.

so that's basically it. Let me know what you think so far of this story. Till next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Fifth chapter.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 5

Subject 271

* * *

 _"You know those moments that you know you will remember forever," he began only to be hit by a paper ball. He looked at his companion incredulously. His companion tried her hardest to keep serious only to burst out laughing a few seconds later._

 _"Riley," Lucas whined. They were in her room. She was on her bed, notes and books all laid out. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing no makeup. Lucas had never seen anything lovelier. However lovely she was, it didn't escape the fact that she threw aimed a paper ball at him head._

 _"What?" she said innocently, "That is what you get for recycling lines. That was so 7th grade."_

 _"I seem to recall you like that at 7th grade" Lucas retorted with a smile. He was on the floor of her room. Unlike her, he didn't have a test the next day and he has no pending assignments. He was currently to distract the brunette and so far it was working_

 _"I was young, I have grown up since then," Riley said nonchalantly as she tried to hide her amusement. Lucas saw through the way she was trying to look fascinated at her fingernails._

 _"Says the girl who sometimes sleeps with her bunny light meant for babies," Lucas teased._

 _Riley gasp and turned to her boyfriend before saying, " Take that back."_

 _"Make me," Lucas dared knowing exactly what he was in for._

 _Riley launched herself onto Lucas and he immediately put his hands on her waist to protect her from the fall. Both of them were on the floor of her bedroom. Immediately he moved his hands so that they were holding hers while she attempts to pin him down. He allowed Riley to think that she had the upper hand. After a while he flipped her over so that he was on top of her, his hands pinning hers to the floor. If anyone came in now, they would be dead._

 _"You are the worst distraction," Riley murmured. Lucas looked at her. Her messy bun had come apart and her hair was all over. She was so beautiful._

 _"I'm the best distraction," Lucas corrected moving closer. Suddenly he was flipped and she was on his stomach. He placed his hand on her waist. In the afternoon light a sudden realisation hit him and Lucas tried to swallow the lump in his throat._

 _"How about this? Moments come and go," Lucas said softly as he held her, "But you, me and now. We stay."_

 _"I'd like that," Riley replied as she leaned in closing the distance between their lips._

"You should eat," She looked up from her thoughts to face grey eyes. This was the first time she recalled a memory since they brought her here. She still don't know who those two people are. She could never remember the names from the images that they placed inside her mind. Some of them were cloudy like a fog that kept drifting in out. Others were starkling clear and she had tried to sort which were real and which were implanted.

She was at the breeding ground. Or that is what it was called. To her it was a place where they hold people like her. This whole area was made up of bunk areas to sleep, a cafeteria (if you could call it that) to eat and endless rooms. Each with a purpose; to train, to contain but most importantly to teach a lesson.

"It's none of your business," she muttered pushing her food around her plate. She was currently at the cafeteria area. Everyone like her was there. All she sees is people in grey uniform all pretending. Some had been here for a long time others were newer than her but she had a sinking feeling that all of their fates were the same.

She knew no one's name. Technically she didn't know her own. They were all identified by number as if they were a statistic. She has two identification numbers. The first was 1460 when she was contained at the Fridge and alone. Then when she was shoved to this breeding ground she was renamed 271.

There were people here. All around her age. And all of them had to follow the same rules obey or suffer. Her companion was the boy she met at the Fridge; one of the places meant for those who did not obey. Number 258 that was his identity. She was initially repulsed by how many people they had held captive if she was number 1460. But the boy explained that it was different. The first digit was the level you are at. So when she entered she was level one and interest number 460. He said the number didn't mean a thing. They were just numbers that their captives used. They were people who before her was 1567. He himself 1871.

He said the second numbers was more important. It determined more accurately how many people made it. And that was hard for her to swallow. She wondered what happened to those who didn't but she learnt rather quickly that she shouldn't think of that if she wanted to preserve what was left of her. Whoever that was.

"It is my business if I have to watch 265 beat your ass again in combat," 258 said. They made her fight here. Everyone had to fight to survive.

"I'll focus later on," 271 replied to which 258 just rolled his eyes. The only think that they didn't change were appearance. She could still see colour and his grey eyes were comforting in this place.

They walked the hallways as per usual heading towards the combat area. Immediately they separated and 271 went to where the females were. All of them were at a stance waiting for their turn. She watched as they were called out number by number to the center of the room. Two whistles will be sounded; one to signal the beginning and the other to signal the end. She watched people become more savage and brutal and she did so without flinching. She was accustomed to this brutality.

Soon enough her number was called and she moved center stage. Her opponent number 265.

265 had short auburn hair and green eyes. She could have been beautiful and they could have been friends if they met any place other than here. Here they were figments, each other's obstacles to whatever this was.

The whistle sounded and 271 moved. She blocked every blow her opponent tried to give and match it with her own punches and kicks. 265 currently held her on lock hold and 271 tried to find a weak spot. She delivered a blow to 265 using her elbow and aiming at 265's stomach. Her opponent faltered.

271 quickly kicked her shin forcing her down before pinning her by the neck to the ground. There was a whistle and she immediately let go. She quickly moved away from the center and back in line. Her opponent took longer. Only when they were all dismissed did she catch a quick glance to assess the damage she did. 265 had a black eye and walked with a limp. 271 walked away quickly trying not to let her eyes linger on the bruises that she caused. She could not afford to care.

The next area she had to go to was one of the rooms. In there were already four other girls and they waited for the other five to show up. Their assessor nodded to begin and all of them moved in perfect synchrony to the a silent beat. She didn't know how long she had to dance but her legs already felt like they were giving way from the combat earlier. Soon the ten of them were dismissed and as she made her way to the final area she had to be at for now she saw her reflection through a passing mirror.

She fared no better than 265. She had a black eye, bruised lips as well as bruises all over. She wondered how she looked like before, maybe she could pass of for pretty.

"You throw a mean punch," someone said. 271 looked to see 265 beside her, "I mean I already knew you could. This doesn't mean anything though. The next time I'm coming with you with all I got."

She took 265's words in. There was no malice just something that they were both well aware of. There was no wrong or right anymore. There was just survival and you need to do whatever it takes to survive.

I'm going to get out of here one day she thought as she closed her eyes. Even if it kills me.

* * *

End. So that is chapter 5. I have never wrote a fight scene before so I might not be good at it...nevertheless this was my first attempt. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really does make me feel happy and excited that you like this story. I will make it a personal promise to upload at least once a week; every few days if I can but at least once chapter a week. The next chapter we will move back to the people in Riley's life and see what they are up to. Tell me what you think and till next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Sixth chapter.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 6

Zay

* * *

"We have a breakthrough" Officer Reynolds said once everyone was settled down. Officer Reynolds was the main investigator and he looked nothing like those people in spy movies.

If Zay could describe him, he would call him a Yogi. Not that Yogi was weak or anything. His built was small for a guy, and he looked as if he isn't able to benchpress air. Zay did not exactly have the best impression of him but Officer Reynolds was good at his job.

They were all gathered at the Matthews' living room. By they, Zay meant her family, her uncle Shawn, Eric and Josh, her grandparents and even her Aunt Morgan. Maya was sitting beside Katy. Farkle was with his parents who were talking softly to Mrs Matthews. He was beside Lucas.

The air was tense, that was all Zay could say about it. Alot has happened and waiting for something, anything really, took a long time.

"Why did it take four months?" Those words came out of his lips before he could stop. Zay never had the habit of keeping his mouth shut and he hoped that his question was not out of place, he really didn't want to offend anyone right now. It has been an unbearable long four months since Riley disappeared. The world didn't stop as Zay thought it would. Instead it continued on but the people that Riley left behind (them) well it was not the same.

Zay can't speak for everyone but for him it was like someone decided to put his entire world into a blender and decided to press the start button. The contents were all the same but the presentation was different. But then again things were starting to change again. The only salvation appeared when the police called saying they had a breakthrough in the form of a video.

"Why did it take four months?" Mr Matthews question. Zay really did feel for the history teacher. He was just Riley's friend. He wasn't a parent, he was not the first person to hold her. It was already devastating for him now, he didn't have it in him to think what it would be like for her parents.

Everyone looked to one of the policemen who just replied, "It was initially tampered with, we finally found the original recording. And we would like to show it to you all."

At that officer Reynolds spoke up, "This video show how they took Ms Matthews. It doesn't really paint a pretty picture. if you are not comfortable watching it..."

Mrs Matthews automatically looked at Auggie who venomously shook his head. He was watching the footage even if his parents didn't want him to. Mrs Matthews sighed before nodding to the police officer. Mr Matthews held her hand as officer Reynolds moved to hit the play button and Zay swore his heart started beating faster.

The video quality was not the best that was the first thing Zay thought. But when a familiar brunette entered the frame; Zay had to get a grip on his emotions. She looked a little bit miffed and distressed. Maybe it was four months without Riley and that in itself was torture but Zay swore that seeing her even in video form assured him that she would never run away from any of them. In the video Riley was walking alone her hands wrapped around herself before she reached out towards her pocket. Her phone was beside her ear in seconds but she didn't stop walking.

"That's when you called her, didn't you?" Josh asked as he kept his eyes firmly on the screen. Lucas did not verbally respond but everyone knew that he was the last point of contact with her that night.

The sound on the video was bad but everyone could hear Riley, "Awful. I don't understand it Lucas, she won't listen to me. I'm so frustrated. Can she not see how this isn't good for her? Why does she keep doing this? I just can't wrapped my head around it."

Zay didn't need to turn to know that Maya was slowly shrinking in her seat. This would be a low blow on her and he loved Maya just as much as he loved Riley. He wanted so badly to say something but he was rooted to the video. Video Riley was listening to something on the phone and the video showed just how visibly upset she was.

"I left," Riley said quietly, "I can't keep doing this anymore."

Zay felt the wind getting sucked out of him. He could feel Lucas trying to control his emotions, Maya starting again with her self blame and hatred and Farkle trying his hardest to stay level headed for all of them.

"Fast forward to the actual thing," Josh ordered, "Now."

Officer Reynolds was about to respond when he saw the look that Josh was giving him. The video was fast forward and Zay saw Riley still walking, still on the phone, her hand moving towards her eyes as if trying to wipe a tear before hanging up the phone. Officer Reynold then played it normally. Zay didn't spot it at first but there was a van out of the corner of the frame. The doors opened and two drunk man showed up. Their faces were not easily identified.

It was like a movie except not really. In movie scenes his heart didn't feel this much terror and dread. He watched Riley tense up before walking quickly away from the drunk men. He watched as one of them grabbed her

"We have been waiting for you," one of them said. The other place a cloth over her mouth and nose. The fight that Zay saw Riley initially gave was abandoned in second as she grew unconscious and still in the arms of her kidnapper.

"Get rid of her phone," one of them said to the other before shoving Riley inside the van. The video ended there. No one reacted. They were all processing what they had just witnessed.

"This is all your fault," a voice yelled. That snapped everyone to attention. Auggie was in front of Maya.

"Auggie that's not nice," Mr Matthews said as he stood up to try and repair the damage.

"But it is! You're the reason why she's gone," Auggie continued. Zay was thankful that he had never at the receiving end of Auggie's angry glare. That boy could be scary if he wanted to. In a final voice Auggie looked at the blonde who has been his sister's companion for the longest time, "I hate you."

"Auggie!" Mrs Matthews scolded as Auggie ran out of the living room area. There was a loud slam. Mrs Matthews look apologetically at Maya, "Maya I'm so sorry."

Zay watched Mrs Matthews exit herself to find her youngest child. His attention turned to the blonde.

"Maya he didn't mean it," Farkle said as he reached out to touch her. Maya deflected his attempt.

"But he's right, if I didn't.." Maya blamed, "she didn't...she wouldn't have..."

Maya moved away from Riley's family. She was the cause of all this pain. She wished they would look at her they way Auggie looked at her. She didn't understand the pity and pain in their eyes. She especially can't take it now. She moved to the doorway running away from all of them.

"Maya," Katy called heartbroken for her daughter's pain.

"Wait, let me," Shawn said before following Maya.

Zay watched divided. He closed his eyes as a memory began to play front center in his mind.

 _"How come we don't talk?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Zay watched Riley bite her lip, "You and me we hang out together with everyone but we don't hang out alone that much"_

 _"I don't know," Zay responded._

 _"But do you want to?" Riley pushed._

 _"Ms Riley Matthew are you trying to flirt with me?" Zay asked in suave voice, eyebrows raised, trying to break the tension._

 _"No!" Riley said too quickly. Zay pretended to get all offended and wanted to retort something but Riley continued, "I mean we are friends but sometimes it feels like we just don't know how to interact with each other. I mean if it's just me I'm sorry."_

 _Zay actually understood where she was coming from. There was always other people around when he was hanging with Riley. He digged through his brain and, "Would you like to watch dance recital with me?"_

 _"Are you flirting with me?" Riley said in the same suave voice and raised eyebrows that he had to laugh._

 _"No Lucas will have my head. Do you?"_

 _"Sure"_

Riley come back. Please.

* * *

Okay so chapter done. So that happened. I wanted to just give you guys an update on the Matthews clan. I know that I didn't really utilize every character but this is also Zay's POV so I was trying to capture him. And It was actually a lot more trickier to write Zay's character. I really don't know if I did it right. Who's POV would you like to read about? I do actually have Lucas's and Josh's one in draft right now. I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Anyway till next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Seventh chapter.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 7

Josh

* * *

 _"Josh come here," his mom said. The toddler quickly moved to where his momma was. They were at the hospital. There were people who wore clothes like his mom and dad and then there were people who wore white coats or those matching green or blue t-shirt and pants. Dad had told him they were called scrubs and that those people were either doctors or nurses. And that doctors and nurses were good people._

 _All he remembered was his mom waking him up saying that they needed to go to the hospital. When they arrived, he saw his brothers and sister all huddled in a group. He paid attention to his mom whispering softly giving all of his siblings, Shawn included, a hug. The only ones missing from the family was his brother Cory and and sister Topanga._

 _That was hours ago. Now he was with his mom at this big window area and his mom decided to carry him to see what was beyond the window. Inside to his surprise were all these little babies sleeping._

 _"You see that one over there," his mom said softly pointing to the one directly in front of him. The baby was covered in a pink blanket and its face was all pink but what stood out the most was that her mouth was curved upwards unconsciously. It was not something different, there were other babies that were smiling in their sleep too but the toddler couldn't help but think that the smile on that one could change the world._

 _"That's 's our new family"_

 _Josh looked at baby Riley. He couldn't wait to meet her._

Josh had seen many unusual things come in and out of his apartment. He credited it to his eccentric roommate. He thought he had seen it all, pregnant goats, temperamental fashion designers and on a story he will never talk about; a confused rabbi.

Majority of them were humorous and if he gave himself some time he would look back at them fondly and maybe with a chuckle. Others he knew he will always flinch if the memory starts replying in his head; the time his roommate's girlfriend almost overdosed, or following that seeing his roommate breakdown in front of him or receiving that call from Cory pleading for him to to say that Riley was with him. Those moments will be etched in his memory but for an entirely different reason. That made him feel anxious and a little helpless.

Josh was at his apartment alone thinking about all of it (the good and bad) when he heard a knock followed by a series of urgent knocking. He looked over to the watch that his mom insisted he get. The entire apartment itself was actually a compromise between him, his roommate and their was a small kitchen area with counter tops and a fridge that held mostly takeout and frozen meals.

There was no dining room just an area between the two bedrooms that he and his roommate decided that if they could get some couches, a table and tv stuff it could pass of as a living room area. The moms decided to help with decoration, there was this fake plant that they (the moms) insisted would brightened the room as well as a cactus somewhere.

It was half past two at night. Josh frowned. His roommate had already told him he was not coming back today (he was taking care of his girlfriend) and Josh knew most of his friends would probably be at their apartments or dorms about to call it a night after studying.

Nevertheless the knocking persisted, and he cautiously made his way to the front door. Too much has happened these past few months that he was a little more cautious and a little less easy going. He really didn't expect what he saw in front of him. It has been a while and things have not been good as of late. The person was frozen mid-knock and Josh frowned she looked exhausted.

"Maya," He said softly. Her blue eyes met his brown ones. She was crying before hand Josh noted before noticing that her eyes were pooling rather quickly. He made the first move and held her as she started letting the tears fall freely. He let her cry while he whispered soothing words into her ear. Josh didn't know how but he manage to close the door and move Maya towards the couches.

 _"Uncle Josh?" Josh turned to the six year old. There in front of him was the reason why he was here today. It was Riley's six birthday and Josh couldn't be ny more happier. There were kids around her age and some around his scattered all around the apartment. Some playing with one another, others with their parents._

 _"Yes Riley?" Josh said before noticing the small blonde little girl beside her. Riley was holding her hands._

 _"This is Maya, She's my best friend," Riley introduced rather proudly. Josh beamed it was cute._

 _"Hi" Josh greeted to which Maya smiled back._

 _"Do you wanna play with us?" Maya asked._

 _"Sure," Josh replied._

"I don't know where else to go," Maya said a while later when she finally had a grasp on her emotions. Josh was holding her hand and they were looking at the blank wall infront of them. He wanted to help ease her mind and tell her she was always welcomed here but he knew he had to be an adult about this.

"Does your mom know you are here?" Josh asked. Maya shook her head, "You should tell her, don't make her worry so much."

Maya looked at him and he watched her take out her phone before passing it to him. Josh sent out a quick text to Katy before putting the phone down on the table in front of them. He then waited.

"I'm a mess," Maya began, "It's my fault Riley is gone, Farkle won't even look at me. Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm about to burst at the seams I ruined your family…"

"No, you didn't,"Josh cut her off right there. , "Stop blaming yourself."

"But she went to the party to find me," Maya whispered. Josh knew that the guilt was consuming her.

"She went to find you and that was her choice," Josh tried to reason, he was trying to vocalize his thoughts without hurting her, "You heard the police, the people that took her might have been watching her for months prior.

"Why don't you hate me," Maya whispered, "The Matthews obviously do."

"Well first of all I am a Matthews," that earned him a roll of the eyes. He was glad for gave him some hope that the wild, free Maya was still in there somewhere. Maya watched his face became serious again, "I could never hate you."

"Really even when I'm a mess?"

Josh looked at her tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes and slightly frizzled hair. He had seen her looking better, more livelier but in the early morning only one thing slipped from his lips.

"You look beautiful"

"Is it someday yet?" Maya said trying to humor the situation. Josh didn't know what to say. There were a lot of things he wanted to say. He was an observer and there were so many details that he wanted to share but sometimes silence can speak for itself. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. He can't promise her anything but his presence tonight.

* * *

OKay so my computer crashed and I have lost some of the progress I made in this story. And I'm writting all of this through my phone so sorry if there is any mistakes. So here is your dose of Joshaya. The next chapters will be Riley's POV again before we move on to Smackle and Lucas maybe? Thank you for following the story and all you reviews. It really does make a difference. Quick question which POV do you think would be more interested in reading; Smackle or Ava?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Eighth chapter.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 8

271 (Sev)

* * *

"What are you doing?" She asked furiously. Her heart was caught in her throat and that itself was a feat. She had been trained not to flinch or show any emotions. But watching 258 climbing one of the restricted stairways in broad daylight made her chest constrict. Did he really have no sense of self preservation left?

"Shut it Sev," 258 said as he focused on the ceiling above him. She ignored the nickname that 258 gave.

"You know we are both going to get caught," She hissed.

"There is a latch," 258 spoke up. Was he really that reckless?

"And?"

"I always thought that maybe we are somewhere underground and the way out is up. What if it's the opposite? What if it was designed to make you want to escape," 258 began, "What if our way out is from below?"

271 paused. Sometimes 258 says things that make her remember that he was here longer. That as long as she felt she had been here he had to experience things that made him the way he is. Calculative but when it came down to it willing to do anything to escape. Desperate.

"Huh how humane of them," she said cynically. There was this second skin outside of her telling her not to hope because that in itself can be her ruin here. She would like to think that once upon a time ago she was believer, that when she finally got out she could still believe. But she doesn't know if she could be that tomorrow when it feels like tomorrow never comes. Don't get her wrong she was just like 258. But his mentality was always to escape, she held back a little of her reservations even if she was just as desperate to leave.

"We are going to get out of here you know," 258 said to her. It feels like the roles were somehow reversed. She was the one that needs to keep him in check. She was the one that would amuse his idea that they could escape and be free. She wondered if before she was the reckless or the reserved type.

"One day at a time. We need to get stronger," Riley reminded him.

"They are making us their soldiers," 258 fired at her. It was true; there was no reason to hide it. All of them here had held, aimed and shot guns before. None of them were that stupid to shoot their captors. Their captors were making lethal weapons out of them. Making them think that attacking and spreading hurt was alright. That being physical was alright. She wondered if she had any values anymore, if she would even know what is wrong or right when it is just right in front of her.

"Soldiers get to choose which sides they are on," 271 fired back. She was about to tell him that it was his own grave he was digging and that she was walking away when someone else's voice came into hearing range.

"Hey what are you doing?"

The fridge, that was their punishment for getting caught or in her case being there at the wrong moment. It was this metal containment with white fluorescent lights where the inside temperature would be similar to those in a frozen tundra. She doesn't know which one she prefers the scorching fire of the other punishment or the ice cold almost freezing glaze of the fridge. The pressure was lower and she could feel her body weaken. She had been here before and she had always hated it. It was a game to her captors to test how strong her body was and before she could be at the mercy of eternal slumber they brought her back to life. And the cycle repeats wrecking havoc on her insides.

"Sorry," 258 whispered. They had been here a while. She could see the frostbite on his lips. His skin an olive-tan type of color looked unhealthy and parched. She was sure hers was exactly the same.

"It's okay," 271 whispered back.

The lights flickered. She looked up. That has never happened before. Looking at her companion she saw him studying the flickering lights as well.

"They lost communication with us. There is a power outage. We are going to be stuck here for a while," he said hoarsely. How does he know that she wondered and apparently that thought she vocalized out loud, "It happened once before…"

"They used to call me Aiden I have a brother; his name is Ethan." he spoke after a while. She looked at 258, Aiden. It had been a while since she heard anyone's name. She felt a strange surge of happiness and jealousy, It has been a while that she had let her emotions come to surface. Maybe it wasn't happiness more like a at-least-you-know-something-about-yourself-and-for-that-good-on-you type of feeling and the jealousy was from the fact that not only did he know his name but he remembered someone from before.

"I used to remember the first letter of my name." Once upon go she did and she also knew that she had a life before. She is reminded of the number 8 and of the month august. A flash of brown eyes and curly hair appeared in the front of her mind before she was faced back in the cold.

"I'm not sure anymore."

"You'll figure it out"

"I guess" She said dismissively. 25-Aiden, she was going to start calling him Aiden she thought. Aiden was looking at her as if he wanted to say something but thought better. Instead he said something else.

"We are going to get out of here, just so you know," He said. She looked at him, he looked at her urgently and something came to her mind.

"There's something going on isn't there…" She mouthed. She watched her companion shift his eyes up and down as if signaling a nod She didn't even have time to process or ask more when the lights came back up.

"How much did they grill you?" Aiden said in a louder voice playing the part of someone terrified. The power was up, so must any video or sound recorder.

"Shut up you know they can hear you" she replied playing the part. The fake snub worked and there was no silence. They didn't know how long they waited but the door opened for the first time since they had been in the metal containment.

"Both of you out of here."

As she stepped outside she could feel the change in temperatures again. Her body cried with sweet relief. They went separate ways not looking or speaking to one another. She moved to the direction of her bunk. There was no one around which meant two things; either the curfew was set up or they were all forced to stay at their bunks. When she reached her bunk her defenses went up someone was here. A quick movement on her shoulder was all it took for her start hitting the darkness. She fought to keep the upper hand; but she had just gone out of the Fridge and her body was weaken. It was so easy for her attacker to place her on a choke hold. She looked at her attacker's face.

Auburn hair and green eyes. 265. Immediately she relaxed her stance. If 265 wanted to hurt her she would have done it by now "What are you doing?".

"Reaching out, " there was a bit of humor in her voice and taunting in 265's eyes, but her eyes were solely focused on hers as she spoke the next few words. "258 can be reckless but when it comes down to it that idiot gets things done."

She paused at that; she didn't know that 265 and Aiden were working together. She wondered if 265 knew that his name was Aiden. She wondered if 265 remembered her name. 265 released her from the choke hold and started pacing, "While you were both stuck in the fridge and power went out, I managed to find an entry point. We need to study it."

This could be considered suicidal to some extent, "You want my help?"

271 looked at her dead in the eye and said, "Yes."

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 8. Something is coming into play and you'll find out straight away the next chapter because you know, it's still Riley's POV. A quick update my laptop is sort of fixed (I say sort of because it has minor issues right now) and it makes updating so much easier. I have also learned my lesson in backing up my stories so there won't be that much of a delay in terms of chapters anymore. So yay! I also would like to say that I have heard that you guys want a Lucas POV, and well I was going to put it as chapter 11 but I think I will move it forward to chapter 10. So straight after Riley's POV. I'm still working on both chapters right now and I'm really excited for all of you to read it.

So just to summarize everything; my laptop is sorta better, next chapter is Riley's POV and then straight after is Lucas' POV. So that's it. See you guys at the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Chapter nine. Be forewarned; the chapter is dark.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 9

271

* * *

 _""Who were you before?"_

 _She looked at 265. Auburn hair and green eyes. This was probably not the first time she wondered but it was the first time she asked out loud, searching for answers. A strange look came over 265's face, she could not understand it._

 _"I wondered about them more often than I should. Those people that I could have had but didn't, those that I could have loved but didn't," The red head recited from a memory that 271 cannot comprehend. Brown eyes meet green eyes, "I think the mind protects us far more than we can imagine."_

So here is how it's suppose to go down she thought. They have ten minutes. There will be a buzzer. 265 will be in charge of distracting. Aiden and her will move towards the entry point knocking anyone that tries to get in their way. 265 will join them and they will run through the breeding ground towards the entry point that they have been studying, and hopefully all of them get to escape.

She did not know what exactly was considered cover but there had to be some sort of place to hide...hopefully. In theory it all seems simple but that did not stop her heart from feeling as if it was about to leap out of her chest. Keep cool she thought as she tried to look normal, well nothing about this was normal.

She needed to focus and not get distracted. Moving her feet again she was keeping time to the beat and in synchrony with all the other girls in the dance room. She wondered how many of them knew of today. She wondered if they knew the stakes. The person studying them was focused on them as a collective whole that she wondered if they were able to notice any single difference of just one person.

By the time she was dismissed she moved towards the cafeteria area. Nothing looked out of place. She spotted Aiden with his food at the table that they usually sit. She did not see 265 and decided not to dwell on that. She grabbed a tray and moved to the food line. In 3….2….1…

There was an explosion. And it happened all too fast. A fight broke out, people ran in different directions, there was a lot of white noise. 10 minutes starts now.

She abandoned her tray and meandered through the different hallways away from the cafeteria. There were no guards, the surveillance camera were already down, thankful that Aiden taught her the basics of how to fry a computer system.

9 minutes. Somewhere she could hear the sounds of gunshot being fired at the cafeteria area. The adrenaline was kicking in. It made her faster.

6 minutes. She meets Aiden at one of the stairwells and he tossed her a gun that he knicked out of the training facility. She grabbed the holster knowing that it was do or die now and they were turning the corner of yet another hallway where they will meet 265.

1 minute. They reach the entry point and 265 shoots it wide open. She could hear the sound of footsteps rushing to where they were.

30 seconds. Aiden shoves her and 265 in before closing the door and disabling in such a way that no one can get through it for 15 minutes. He was the best out of all of them with computers after all.

10 seconds. They run for cover and hide in the woods.

3...2...1… It was over. They needed to find a place and hide for a couple of days but they will all find their way home. Or at least Aiden's home. He was the only one out of the three of them who could actually remember. 271 landed her feet on the ground below before giving out a bright smile. There was sunlight and fresh air.

"We did it!" She cheered. They had focused on escaping for ages and to actually do it, well she did not know how to explain that kind of joy. The eutropia of this moment was short lived. The smile on 271's face turned cold as she saw blood on 265's torso. She quickly moved.

"HELP!" She screamed placing pressure on the wound.

"You can't save me," 265 whispered her voice weak. Her voice wasn't of those that underwent torture but of someone who was finally at peace.

"Don't you dare give in," she said fiercely, "Aiden!"

"Aiden isn't here," 265 said. She looked around wondering where he was. He was just there moments ago. If her brain was so scattered she would be curious to know how 265 know's what is Aiden's name. She thought she was the only one Aiden told.

"Think about it," 265's voice made her turn back. There was a foreboding-ness to it, "The mind protects you far more than you can imagine."

The surrounding world got more blurry. Green eyes meet brown. Things were a bit more hazy and out of focus. In a distance she could hear a distinct heartbeat.

They had 10 minutes. But here is what they forgot. The sirens will sound alongside the bombs. Areas will start being locked up. Their captors will come and they thought that they were smarter. They could have had 10 minutes to leave the area and escape before it goes to lock down but there was a back up generator. A back up generator that they did not know about that will start working 3 minutes into their ten minutes.

 _"Do you really think you are the first people to try attempt to escape?" A voice whispered before she felt the scalding metal at her back. She bite back the urge to scream. They will not break her._

There were metal doors sliding down trying to contain everyone. The adrenaline and fear that coursed through her veins did not help her to move faster. How do you move quicker?

"Come on Sev," Aiden urged. They were passing the corner where 265 should have met up with them.

"Where's 265?" She asked panic in her voice. She felt Aiden grabbing her hand and them moving to where they were suppose to exit.

"We can't save her, we don't have time," Aiden insisted. The hallway that they were approaching was locking down and she barely had time to slide through.

"Sev!" She turned to see Aiden already unlocking the exit. He was out. And so was she. She was almost reaching the door only to be hit by something. Her legs felt immobile and as she faced Aiden, she saw him slam the entry point shut. Someone was holding her down but all she could think of at that moment was the sting of being left behind.

" _I'll come back for you. I promise."_

She was so close to freedom but she failed. And the heaviness of everything weighted down on her being.

"Do you know what happens to those who refuse to obey?" A harsh voice whispered to close too her left ear that she wanted to flinch, "They suffer. Do you want to suffer pretty girl?"

She forced herself to keep quiet. They will not have the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

Her eyes fixated on the scene in front of her. She wanted to scream and run away or curl up in a ball waiting for someone to show her mercy. Which was an impossible feat itself because no one here was the slightest bit human.

Instead she watched the scene in front of her, detached like an out of body experience. 265 giving her all, fighting and creating destruction every chance that she could get. There was still a lot of life and fire left. Green eyes meet brown. She heard a shot go off and she was silently screaming. The light and fire were diminishing.

They had 10 minutes. The mind protects you far more than you think. What if you can't even trust your mind anymore.

* * *

Okay so I'm going to end this here. I took a little bit longer for this chapter and I'm not going to lie; this was by far the hardest chapter to write. I had a writer's block for this particular chapter and everyday I will try writing something and the end result didn't fit. I have no idea how many times I changed and rewrote this chapter but this is it. I mean I knew certain things I have to write about to keep the flow going but this was pretty far fetched from what I had originally planned.

I know some of you are asking if Riley is ever going to go back to her family and friends...she will...eventually...Certain things have to happen first. So I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you are ready for the next chapter because as promised it will be Lucas' POV. So see y'all real soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Chapter 10.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 10

Lucas

* * *

"FRIAR! OFF THE FIELD NOW!" the coach bellowed.

Lucas took his helmet off aggressively and dragged his feet to the locker rooms. He was trying to keep cool but everything was red and uncomfortably warm. Nothing was diminishing the tension inside of him. Without giving any thought he threw his helmet at the locker area. The rack of basketballs were immediately shoved. He wanted to make a mess, he wanted to make noise. He wanted to do something. Six months. Six freaking months of nothing. There was a fire and anxiety inside of him, he needed something to do even if it meant destroying the locker room. If his head was screwed on right he would probably be grateful for Zay who pushed him against the lockers, halting him from doing any further damage.

"Get your head out of you ass," Zay said his voice leaving no room to argue. People often thought that Zay was always the easy going one, no serious bone in his body. Lucas knew better granted he only saw this side of him a few times in their long years of friendship.

Lucas took a deep breathe, fighting the urge to fight. His composure was breaking and Riley wasn't around to help him out.

"What the hell man? You're going to get yourself kicked of the team if you keep this up," Zay reason. Zay's hand was still holding Lucas in place. He felt caged.

"I don't care anymore," Lucas said trying to push Zay's hand off his shoulder.

"You do," Zay insisted and the pressure on Lucas' shoulder intensified, "You know that if she was here right now she will be chewing your ass of for being rude and aggressive. I know you miss her. We all do. But you can't stop living because she isn't here. Don't destroy what you took so long to rebuilt."

There was a bitterness and he spoke the single truth that has held him since the day he realised his feelings,"Nothing's worth it without her."

As he exited he heard a loud bag; Zay probably hit something and Lucas wanted to care but he did not have it in him.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?" A voice sang out. He watched in disbelief and amusement. The brunette was dressed in something similar to a dress that Anna from frozen wore. She even had the braids and convinced Zay to be her Olaf. Currently 'Olaf' was in white face paint and a fake carrot nose twirling around her._

 _"I never see you anymore…" she trailed off trying to remember the rest of the lyrics, "Come out the door it's like you've gone AWAY!"_

 _"Riley," Farkle said trying to appeal to her rational side._

 _"Ssh," She reprimanded, "We used to be best buddies but now we're not. And something something-AY!"_

 _Lucas can't keep the amusement of his face when Riley and Zay started doing a funk routine in synchrony._

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Riley and Zay finished off with jazz hands._

 _"What are you doing?" Farkle said trying to hide his amusement at bay._

 _"Easing the tension," Zay offered as he stood up. And suddenly the awkward air came back with full force. Lucas could barely look at Farkle and it took Riley's watchful gaze to not make him feel like he needs to run. The same could be said for Farkle._

 _"I'm not sure I'm following you," Lucas lied. Riley huffed and crossed her arms._

 _"Okay let me spell it out; the tension between you two is stupid," Riley enunciated, "So make nice will you...come on Olaf."_

 _With that Zay and Riley moved out of Riley's room. Both knew that they had to talk about it or they will never hear the end of it from Riley_

 _"You know we have to talk about this," Lucas said after a beat of silence._

 _"I don't know what to say," Farkle admitted._

 _"How about the fact that you care about Riley? And don't give me that crap that you've always cared. You are looking at her differently now."_

 _The words came out of Lucas' mouth before he could stop it. Lucas watched Farkle struggle with his composure for a moment. They looked at one another for a moment._

 _"It doesn't matter. She wants you."_

"I heard you trashed the boys locker room" a voice behind him said. Lucas was sitting at the bleacher, he kept his eyes on the field. There was no one there, practice was over but looking at the field made him wonder. Wonder about life after high school. About other lives outside the circle he knew. The world is big. There has to be much more to life than high school glory.

"I heard you trashed the art room," Lucas conversed still not looking at the person. Said person moved to sit beside him. She was watching the field as well.

"I'm overusing this but look at us we are a mess," Maya said. This has been the first time in a really long time that Lucas was around Maya. Sure he kept tabs on her, Maya was important to Riley but being around Maya was difficult. It always boiled down to being too much, too little and overall it was not enough.

"I think I finally see why Riley held back and created that stupid triangle," Maya said, "We are both so easy to detonate and self destruct."

"I think she knew that we both loved her," Lucas said, "It was never about us. Because there is always her."

"I see the way you look at her. I know who you choose back then, I know who you choose now."

"Sorry," Lucas offered. He was not prideful enough to think that he was the only one Riley cared about. Before him, There was Maya and the two were the closest people he ever knew, "It's not your fault you know"

"It is," Maya said simply. Lucas shook his head. A part of him wanted to blame Maya.

"The police said they have been observing her months before," Lucas reiterated, the words heavy on his tongue. The was a cool breeze blowing. The sun was not as hot as it was in the middle of the afternoon. Riley was out there somewhere and if he could have anything, he would just want to hold her and know that she was alright.

"Doesn't change the fact that if I didn't go she would have still be here," Maya said. There was no self loathing in her voice, just obvious facts, "We would be at Topanga's and she would be pushing me to try for that art competition."

"Heard about that. You signing up?"

"I think that she wouldn't even hesitate to write my name down the moment she saw the signed up sheet," Maya said smiling.

"We're together," Lucas said. This was the first time that he spoke those words out loud.

"I know"

"What?"

"You guys aren't sneaky. I saw you guys making out once," Maya said. Lucas could see the person she was coming front and center, "But I'm the only one who knows so far; so chill Ranger Rick."

"I mean we are together but not together," Lucas clarified, he didn't know why that was so important to him. Maybe it was because he never got the chance to ask. He could feel the hollowness inside him, "I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend when I arrived back from Texas."

"I've been talking to Josh," Maya revealed, completely ignoring how awkward Lucas was when he said that which he appreciated, "He's been helping me with some things. He's making me better."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to," Lucas offered. He really did. He usually had those conversations with Riley. Maya shrugged.

"I miss it...her, you, Farkle, Zay, Izzy," Maya admitted, "I miss us all hanging out and being actual friends."

"What do you do someone you love leaves?" Maya asked.

"You stay and hope for them to come back?"

"That's such a Riley thing to say," Maya stated.

"No, Riley would be like you find them and make them stay," Lucas said.

"I know her too you know" Maya reminded him

"What do you think she will say?"

"Continue," Maya answered, "Move forward but never let go of that hope... I think I'm going to reach out to our friends again."

"Good luck," Lucas called out.

"You too," Maya wished before standing up and leaving him to watch the field. It was not much but it was some place to start. Maya was mending bridges and he needed to as well. Lucas sighed before standing up. He needed to apologize to Zay.

 _"You and Farkle worked it out?" Lucas turned to Riley who was at the doorway of her bedroom. He was at her bay window processing everything that had just happened. Riley had taken off the costume and was now in sweats. There was no trace of make up and she looked beautiful. She made her way to him and he grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her towards him._

 _"Yeah, he needed to leave though," Lucas answered._

 _"Whatever it is that was causing that stupid tension wasn't worth it," Riley sighed as she rested her head on his chest. Yes it is, he thought. She was beautiful and unaware and everything he ever wanted._

 _"Riles?" He said softly._

 _"Yeah?" She turned and their eyes met. Tender, warm and loving. He wanted to kiss her so bad._

 _You're everything to me. I want to always be there for you. I absolutely adore you and I think you're my the one. Falling for you has and always been worth it. Those were some of the things he wanted to say but he didn't. Because he didn't want to scare her off, he wanted to do right by her even if it means waiting. And she was waiting for him to say something. So he did._

 _"I'm glad I have you."_

 _Riley smiled, that is all he ever needed._

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter, hope you all liked it. Just a few things to bring out I am with holding certain things from the storyline so far. The last chapter is suppose to play out like that and you all will know why a few chapters later. So this chapter is just Rucas filled with your side of Zay being a friend/Olaf (I think if it were to ever happen it would be hilarious). So Lucas thinks that Farkle like Riley? We will find out how true that is the next chapter because it will be in no other than Smackle's POV. I am a little bit psyched/nervous/excited to see how that chapter comes out because it is still in draft. So I hope you guys liked this and till the next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Chapter 11.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 11

Smackle

* * *

Isadora could pinpoint the worst day of her life. She remembered someone sitting her down and explaining things to her. She was the smartest kid in school and the confusion that she was different made her feel ashamed. The counselor there gave her a kind smile telling her that she was not alone, there were others like her. It didn't help her worry less or feel less alienated. So what if there were others out there, they weren't here with her.

"Izzy," Someone from behind her called out. Said person sounded unsure and even hesitant and given that the school hallway was empty, on the account of it being very much past school hours, it made her curious. Smackle turned around and was surprised.

"Maya how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine," Maya said looking unsure and usually Smackle would accept it as it is but she decided she would point it out.

"Well from my physical observations you look fidgety and given the current predicament we are all in I would think that you are a little uncomfortable and awkward with me," Smackle said. Maya looked suddenly a lot more unsure.

"Uhm.."

"What do you want Maya," Smackle said softly with a smile.

"To reach out," Maya blurted, "I want all of us to try again."

Smackle smiled. She did miss her companions. Things have not been easy for the longest of time. She had seen them around school but the days of laughing, hanging out and having conversations were long gone. These days if she was not in school, or at the library she was at home studying. She was thriving academically but she had never felt all the more alone. She had overheard her parents talking to one another about her. About whether they should send her of to therapy. Suffice to say she gave up on the idea of getting a drink from the kitchen and slipped away quietly to her bedroom.

"That can be arranged," Smackle said trying to keep things light, "But as you are aware me and Farkle are no longer seeing one another."

"Oh"

"You can give him a try," Smackle offered. The two girls were silent for a minute, neither knew what to say. Just let your guard down Smackle thought, you have come so far, "I don't think he wants to see me anymore."

Maybe she did not sound sad enough as Maya rolled her eyes. She thought that the current societal rules were that friends before significant others. Then again Maya did know Farkle first. So maybe Maya was following the friends before significant others rule.

"Farkle is a guy. He might be a genius but sometimes he can be so male," Maya said affectionately. Smackle was immediately hit with this emotion of hostility. She is...was his girlfriend. They had talks and conversations. But at that moment she realised Maya and Riley had some sort of established footing before she ever came into the picture. She hated feeling this conflict between her emotions and her reasoning.

"I'm not following you"

"Riley farkle and me"

"Riley farkle and I," Smackle corrects Maya. Maya looked at her blankly.

"Huh?"

"I should be the last not me," Smackle explained.

"Okay uh us three," Maya looked at Smackle thinking that she would be corrected again, "Have been friends for the longest time. Before there was you and Farkle, and Zay and Lucas there was us three. And the three of us love and protect one another. Always have always will."

Smackle could hear the slight change of tone in Maya's voice. She put that aside for the moment. Her mind had always been more analytical and scientific but even she saw how this goes. Suddenly the hallway was a lot more invading even though there was only her and Maya.

"Excuse me Maya, I suddenly remembered something," Smackle excused herself. She barely heard Maya give her a reply before she made a beeline exit.

 _"Izzy?" The little girl looked up when she heard her name being called. She knew she looked bad. She had tear streaks all over her face and her eyes were puffy and red from crying._

 _"On sweetheart," She was immediately pulled up and given a hug._

 _"They say I'm weird," Izzy sobbed into her mother's embrace._

 _"Well you know what?" Izzy turned t o her mother's face listening with rapt attention. Her mother was whispering her a secret, "Some of the best people are."_

 _She didn't understand what her mother meant at that moment but she will. At that moment her mother's words made her less ashamed of being her. And one day in the future she will meet a girl with such brightness and wide-eyed wonder and belief. The brunette hair girl was like a candle to the moth to everyone around her, someone who made Izzy feel like she could touch the sky._

"He thinks he cannot protect me because he cannot protect the two of them. That has been the reason he pushed me away," Smackle spoke. It has been days later and she was at study room when she spoke those words out loud.

"And you found this out of your own?" Zay asked looking at her. Smackle looked at Zay. He was the only one in that group of friends that had tried to talk to everyone, and she found comfort in the fact that Zay was always Zay.

"Maya reached out to me, Smackle explained. She shook her head trying to clear her muddled thoughts. Trying to distract herself she asked Zay, "So how are things?"

"Lucas apologised," Smackle heard about the locker room incident, "Maya is talking to Farkle again."

"Thats a good thing right?" Smackle question.

"Hopefully," Zay supplied.

It took maybe a week before the inevitable happened. During that week she saw glimpses of Maya and Farkle talking and Lucas and Zay walking around the hall. They were repairing their friendships. And she was happy for them. Maya and Zay have talked to her in the span of the week and Lucas gave her a small smile yesterday that she took as a win. Lucas doesn't smile as much as he used to. The only thing she could not take account for was her relationship with Farkle.

She has absolutely no idea where she stood. Well she does. But she does not know what was the appropriate reaction or how she should behave towards him now that he was an ex. She had observed other girls smack talk their previous boyfriends. Was that what she had to do as well?

And that was how she found herself face to face with Farkle at the library. She was all ready to leave but she decided enough was enough. No more avoidance.

"Farkle look at me," Smackle said quietly.

"I can't"

"Why not?" She said, her frustration showing. What made him so special that he can act this way.

"I don't want you to be disappointed," he said. That made her pause. She was not good at this, at talking about her emotions. She used to because of him but now she struggles.

"I'm not," Smackle said before the silence took over. She didn't know how long it was before she spoke again, "I used to be so insecure about it, you know?"

"What?"

"You and Riley," Smackle said with a hint of a smile. From where she was she could see Farkle rolling his eyes before saying what he had told her countless of times before

"We are…"

"...just friends I know," Smackle interrupted , "You told me enough times. But you are not just friends."

"Iz…" She could feel Farkle's eyes on her.

"You love her, she is your chosen family"

"I.."

"I understand that now," Smackle said before turning to Farkle, "Remember, there was a period early on, back when we were dating, that my aspergers got the better of me."

"You avoided me."

"Riley was the one who found me and she reasoned with me. She read up about more about it even after you weren't diagnosed," Smackle revealed.

"That's the kind of person she is," Farkle said.

"And she is the reason why I'm going to say this," Smackle said facing him fully, time to be brave, "You have helped me and you were so patient and you shown me how to be more comfortable with myself. You were there for me. Now it is my turn to be there for you. Don't push me away. I want to be there for you. Please let me be there for you."

She did not know what to expect when she was done. There were possibilities that he would walk away and she would be alone again. Her thought had drifted to those situation but when she felt herself being held onto did she finally begin to breathe again. He was hugging her and it was no perfect, they both had a lot to talk about but it felt like a step in the right direction.

"Okay," Farkle finally said.

"Okay?" She repeated

"Yeah"

"I missed you."

* * *

Chapter 11 done. I will like to take this moment to apologize for the long wait. I was busy a while back, and then I got sick and then I got busy again with life. I tried my hardest to write but there were a lot of pressing matters. So next chapter will be a Riley chapter, and I have only an outline written but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. What do you think of this chapter and what will you like to see happen next? I promise that the next chapter won't take this long to get up, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all very soon (hopefully) :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Chapter 12.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 12

271

* * *

The punishments stopped eventually. 271 knew it was more for their sake's then her's. They still needed her even though she was very much expendable. She was lead back to same hallway she had to go through every time she was punished. The white door opened and she saw the the same two people in white coats that treated her since day one of her being here.

271 heard the door slam and she was made to strip, the two people in white coats started to fix her broken skin. There was stinging more often than not but she remained silent. She had learned quickly to be quiet. Hours might have passed and she would not know. The dull buzz of machines working on the surface of her body was the only thing that kept her grounded to this place. Her mind had floated elsewhere. She watched one of the white coats spoke and the other left.

271 observed the remaining. Their jobs were to keep her alive, and she could easily destroy that by grabbing the scalpel near her bedside. In one quick motion she could be free. She was about to when she heard someone speak to her.

"Savannah."

"What?" She said in spite of herself. The white coats never spoke unless it was to give her an order. She shouldn't care. But she did. Every name she could put to a face was something. Even if the people were evil and the world was cold.

"My name is Savannah," the white coat said. 271 observed her. A dark skinned woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes. In another life it would be exquisite. She knew from the numerous times that she had been here Savannah was a doctor or at least knew enough about the human body and how to medicate it.

"I don't care," She said rather forcefully trying to convince herself. But it seemed liked her statement did not do anything to deter Savannah from speaking once more.

"I am going to get blood samples from you"

"Like that has never stopped you before," she watched the doctor's mouth turn into a thin line. Why had that statement made any impact? Hadn't countless others told them that they were cruel? 271 watched the doctor grab a needle and jab it into her arm. Her blood came out, it was red, a red that she had seen multiple times in the period of her punishments. Without thinking she spoke, "Why are you here?"

That made the doctor pause for a moment at least. The syringe was filled up and she felt the doctor pull the needle out. The doctor applied pressure to the area she just jabbed.

"You ever heard of missionaries? Those people that go out to foreign lands to help people out," Savannah said, "Actually I think the term that better describes it is humanitarian. I want to make things better"

She gave a cold laugh. Was this woman actually deranged? Did she really thinking she was some sort of hero in all of this.

"You've been watching us suffer and giving injections and what not how could you possibly know anything about humanity?" 271 said bitterly.

"There is a world you don't know about. You are still young," the doctor started only to be cut off

"And yet I will never meet that world because I am here. Does this place give you some sick sort of contentment?"

The doctor was silent. Maybe she has taken to ignoring her again or pretending that she was just an experiment.

"Remember early on I asked you for help, you did nothing," 271 said. She could still remember the earlier times when she was brought in. She had cried, screamed and begged to no avail.

"There is one other person who has escaped. His name was Ethan he didn't make it," The doctor finally said.

Poor Aiden was her first thought. Stop, she shouldn't think that way. Aiden was free, she was still in hell. So what if he never found his brother. He didn't have to watch 265 die. Aiden was selfish, if he had to live his whole life trying to find his brother, he deserves that.

"Someone else you wanted to make better," 271 said her voice coated with malice and steel. She cannot afford to break at whatever the doctor would be saying next.

"Faye," The doctor said, "265's name is Faye."

Faye probably had a family, friends and maybe a lover. She could have gotten out of highschool and go into college. She could have gotten a job she hated and wondered what else life had to offer. She could have aged and look back and say that her life was well lived. But Faye didn't. That will never be her story.

Something broke inside her.

"Why are you telling me this" She whispered. Her heart was broken and she can no longer keep the tears at bay. The emotions that she tried to block out finally broke through. The grief, anger and pain. The knowledge that even if she was free from this place, she will never be free from her memories of it. Dr Savannah replied as she moved to brush a strand of 271's hair behind her ears, a gentle gesture that was so foreign to her, "Because at this moment you get to be human without anything or anyone watching."

* * *

Okay so this by far the shortest chapter I ever wrote but I think it would be appropriate to end here. As you are reading this, I am probably thinking of things to include/disinclude the following chapter because trust me the next one is going to be longer than this. I will try my absolute best to post it up within a week or two. I know that I have not been updating as much (a lot kinda happened) and maybe I'll explain another time. My mantra for the past few months has been; be positive. Until next time :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Chapter 13.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 13

R

* * *

271 was in disbelief. The world had really gone down to hell. The hallways that she had grown accustomed to was in code red. Code red was a bad thing. It meant that there were intruders. And she did not know whether these intruder were good samaritans who were trying to save them or a different kind of evil. It was difficult to trust anyone here. Aiden who she thought was her friend long gone and 265, or Faye, 271 corrected herself was a different kind of long gone.

She pushed aside that thought. If she ever got to leave, she would grieve. Here she needed to be level headed, she needed to survive. And right now it was pandemonium. People were running around, there were sounds of guns firing and explosions. Total chaos and uproar. 271 quickly slipped to the hallways on her right, hiding in the shadows and corners when she heard footsteps. This could be the only chance she had to escape. The next opportunity may not present itself in a really long time. It did not take long for her to reach her destination.

Dr Savannah's examination room was trashed. Broken vials and papers were scattered around the floor. The glass paneling completely doctors were nowhere in sight. She moved to the bed she was placed every time she was brought in to mend her wounds.

"Because at this moment you get to be human without anything or anyone watching," Dr Savannah said softly as she swept away the lock of hair from her face.

"That's not enough," 271 insisted.

"Underneath this bed, there is a gun. It has three bullets left, I hope you never need to use it," Dr Savannah whispered.

Just as Savannah said, 271 found the gun beneath the hollow tile underneath the bed. The gun felt heavy on her. She has held a gun before but never with the knowledge that she might need to use it to kill someone. The training always had assigned targets. This felt different.

She needed to leave quick. She stealthy dashed the corners when she saw someone trailing her. Without any thought she shot at the person. She didn't stop running to see whether or not the sound behind her was a body falling. She could live with it she tried to convinced herself. There was a time where she can over analyse that but this was not it. She picked up her pace only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

In front of her blocking her way was someone she never thought she would ever see again. Someone she thought was long gone. Aiden. His grey eyes were dark and he had dark circles and eye bags. His clothes, the same clothes that he wore when they were trying to escape accept, looked more worn scuffed out. She briefly wondered if she truly had gone insane.

She lunged. He met her blow for blow. Punch for punch. Anger burned in her veins. Traitor. Scum. Liar. The gun that she held was quickly disarmed. She has to hate the fact that his eyes were not the shade of grey she remembered put her off for a moment. As if he was not aware of her in the moment.

Focus she reprimanded herself.

She had managed to give him a severe blow to the head. A blow that for any normal person would render them unconscious. But she realized he was trained the way she was. To accept pain and render it as a weapon. To put aside emotion and never act on it. She watched with unmasked horror as he got back up again and lunged for her. This was not the Aiden she knew but did she really know him at all.

"R" Aiden said as if he remembered something. The grey in his eyes were flickering back to what she remembered.

"That is not my name" She lashed out almost screaming. It was strange to think of the history that she had with this boy when they knew each other only from here. They were both not putting their emotion aside. He made a move and body slammed her. She struggled to get free.

"R please" That made her still for a moment. In all the time that she knew Aiden, he never begged. Not for their captors, not from any opponent or punishment. But there he was holding her to the ground and he was the one begging.

She kicked him and maneuver him in such a way that she was finally on top. Gun to him he said, "We were in the Fridge, you were almost unconscious and you kept saying Aug."

"Shut up," She said, trying to slow down her pounding heart.

"And I thought maybe that was your name but it didn't make sense when you were telling Aug that you will come back," He continue.

"I have a gun, shut up" She said. He was breaking through her walls again.

"And I have my orders," Aiden said sarcastically before his voice went serious, "They did something to me. I'm not the same."

"That's what you get for leaving us behind," She said harshly. She refused to believe that he had suffered more than she did. It would ruin her,

"I never left," He He replied easily. Brown eyes meet grey.

"You need to put me down," He said quietly.

She aimed. A shot was heard and 271 made a move to leave that area when he grabbed hold or her hand. She had one bullet left. And she refused to look at the blood that was seeping through his thigh. She had aimed so that he would not be able to follow her. He was going to live.

"That is not what I meant," Aiden said. His face was pale but his grip on her was strong, "I need you to put me down."

"No. Absolutely not," She said firmly. The implications were loud and glaringly obvious. How dare he ask that of her? She cannot be swayed by him. Too much of her soul was already damaged.

"R," His voice was different this time around. She looked at him. Brown eyes met grey. There were so many things she wanted to say but know that this was not the time or place and she has run out of time. She thought about what their story was and the way it could have gone if they never met each other here. Because nothing beautiful grows here. "Put me down."

"No," She said. Her voice was shaky. She finally looked to where she shot him. The anger she felt for him disappeared. She wanted him to survive. After this they could rebuild their lives together. She placed her hands on the open wound, applying pressure to keep it from bleeding any further.

"Don't make me do this," She said, her voice was thick and the tears swam freely. She was well aware if the gun that laid just beside them.

"Have mercy," Aiden breathed.

"What about mercy for me?" She question him. She felt her hands gently being lifted and placed to the heart in front of her. Brown eyes met grey. In an instant they had a resolution.

"Ethan," Aiden said

"What about him?" She asked.

"You're going to find him right?"

"Of course," She lied easily. She watched Aiden push her locket of hair behind her ear. There was something so tenderly hard breaking about it. She would do whatever it took to let him believe that their story did not have to end here. At this place.

"You're stronger. You get to live," His eyes looked at every inch of her face pausing at one area a second to long. He lifted his eye back to hers. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Thank you for being mine," She replied through her tears. She moved closer towards him.

A shot rang through loud and clear.

Miles and miles away in New York, a woman woke up in the dead of the night.

* * *

So that is it for this chapter. I have made it a goal to finish of this story before the new year comes in. So as you are reading this I am probably typing up the next few chapters. I know I have not updated in a bit but that's about to change. Just a bit of a forewarning there are only a few chapters left before I tick this story as complete. I know that the way I have written then story leaves a very open door towards the relationships that these characters have with one another. (Like real talk I like majority of the ships) That being said I know how I want to end this story. A part of me wants to do a continuation of this story like what happens after. Would you all be interested in that? Thanks again everyone of you for reading this. Until the next chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Chapter 14.

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 14

Cory and Topanga

* * *

Topanga woke up with a startled gasp. She looked quickly to the body in bed beside her. Good; Cory was still asleep. She breathed in deeply and slowly trying to get a grip on what she was feeling. This was not the first time that she woke up in the middle of the night and she was fairly certain it was not the last. Topanga knew, without a hint of doubt, that there were going to be countless more sleepless night. The moonlight from the window still made her skin look pale and ghostly. Which was fitting because she felt more ghost than human for the past months. The hallway light from the ajar door was her only source of artificial lighting. She used to be able to switch of the lights at home, she can't anymore.

Like she did every night she slowly moved out of bed and threaded the hallways to the room across the hallways. The door like her and Cory's room was also ajar. She slowly sneaked a peek into the room, her eyes zoning on to her little boy sleeping soundly with a faceless bear.

Beary the bear bear, was found months ago, and Auggie had insisted on having it for safekeeping. Auggie was clutching onto the bear, his face peaceful, something that was hard to come across in the Matthews household. Topanga felt her heart relax a little before she left the room. Auggie was safe. That was all she could have asked for. Well not all that she could asked for. She wanted her Riley back. Topanga reached for the door beside his. It was the only bedroom door in the hallway that was shut fully. She took a moment to gather her courage before holding the knob of the door. She pushed in and paused at the altar.

The room had not been lived for in months. She had come in every once in awhile with the intention of cleaning and tidying things up but more often than not it ended with Cory finding her in pieces and comforting her to bed. She used to be able to go to bed soundly but now it was impossible.

She waited. A moment passed before her grief started seeping in. A soft whimper escaped her lips before the tears fell freely. Topanga walked in sitting in the middle of Riley's room. The moonlight casted a porcelain glow on her skin.

 _"Mommy," A quiet voice called out to her. Topanga's eyes lifted from the stack of papers in front of her to the little figure clutching a blanket at the foot of the hallway. Cory was away with Shawn and she was alone at home with her daughter, whom she thought was asleep. It was nearing midnight and her little four year old was awake, she found it concerning._

 _"Yes?" Topanga said is she moved closer to Riley._

 _"I had a bad dream," Riley said as her mom picked her up. Riley had placed her head of Topanga's shoulder as Topanga carried her to back to her room._

 _"Do you want to tell me about it? Sometimes talking helps," Topanga said comfortingly._

 _"No, I just don't want to be alone right now," Riley replied._

 _"You are never alone," Topanga promised. Instead of bringing her back to bed, Topanga sat at bay window area. There was a full moon tonight. And as she hummed a lullaby for her daughter, she could not help but feel at peace. Her life was sometimes chaotic and she knew she would be busy tomorrow with the amount of paperwork she has. But she would suffer through all that if it meant that her daughter got to sleep soundly._

 _"Do you see the moon," Topanga said softly._

 _"It's pretty," RIley replied her voice laced with sleep. Topanga knew that in a matter of moments she would be in slumber._

 _"Well there is only one moon in the night sky. So wherever you see the moon, another person in the world maybe seeing it too," Topanga said._

 _"Really?" Riley voiced her wonderment._

 _"Really," Topanga confirmed._

 _"So daddy's watching the same moon?" Riley asked._

 _"Yes," Topanga replied, "And if you are ever away from me or daddy, just look at the moon. We will be watching the same one."_

Topanga prided herself in being a strong woman. She hated the looks of pity she received from her coworkers and quiet whisperings of how she is handling things. She had to be strong because she still has a husband and son to care for. You don't get to stop being a mother even when your own daughter is missing. There are people who still need you, sometimes you need to put aside your emotions and work on someone else's. But for tonight she will allow the grief and pain to drown her. She will allow the void and emptiness to consume her. Tears fell freely. She would do anything, anything to get Riley back.

A soft familiar embrace wrapped around her. It made the night less lonely.

Cory had awoken just minutes after her to find his wife's side empty. Now like clockwork he checked on Auggie before seeking Topanga out. He stopped short when he saw Riley's bedroom door open. His heart clammed at the sight of his other half in their daughter's room weeping. He took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that he was here, and that she did not need to go through this alone. Because they choose to go through life together; both the good and the bad times.

They sat there in silence, lost in thought. Cory thought about how the past few months had been such a roller coaster. How it felt like they were still plunging down to a deep abyss and there was no lighthouse casting light or life jacket to hold on to. He hated the way his colleagues tread on eggshells around him, or when his student, Riley's friends, sometimes looked at the seat that she used to occupy.

How Riley's group of friends slowly disintegrate and he could not do anything but watch. Sure he had spotted then slowly rebuilding and he was so proud of them for that. So proud and so envious because even keeping his family afloat was difficult.

"We missed her birthday," Topanga finally said breaking the silence.

"I know," Cory held her a little tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. On her birthday, he, Topanga and Auggie curled up on the couches watching home movies. They had unplugged their phones and laptops and just sat holding one another. They watched videos of a younger and happier version of who they used to be were on screen.

Suffice to say Christmas was also different this year. They had still open their doors to the family and tried to make it a happy moment for Auggie but the fact that one of their own was missing was something they could not ignore. It ended with a rather solemn Eric raising his glass to Riley.

"I dreamed that she was dead somewhere," Topanga confessed, offering a broken part of herself to her husband. His arms were tighter around her, anchoring her to the world, to their family. He had his fair share of nightmares about his little girl. Ones where he did not dare to speak to anyone, because vocalizing it would make it more real.

And because he was not able to speak about certain things had put some distance between him and Topanga. In the earlier months they held on to each other like a lifeline. But somewhere along the line they started to hold back and it made things a lot more difficult. They still held it together for Auggie's sake but it was never the same.

The fact that Topanga was brave enough to speak about it gave Cory the courage he needed. Conversations had gotten better and they realised that they don't need to go through this alone.

"We raised a good one," Cory said, "A beautiful, strong one. I'm not giving up on her."

And neither are you. The silent declaration rang in the air. They watched until night began to set and the colours of dawn started appearing. Topanga slowly detangled herself from her husband and stood up. Hand in hand they walked away from the room pausing at the doorway.

"She'll come back," Topanga stated.

"I know she will," Cory said.

* * *

And that is chapter 14. So like I said I'm gonna update faster now as compared to before because I am trying to finish this story before the year ends. We have about 3 more chapters left. I'm trying to wrap things up and the chapters following this should have answer some of what you guy and gals have been wondering about. I am going to write a continuation; that has always been in my stratosphere, I do have some ideas but I think I will need to do a brief outline before I really start on it. The continuation should be out sometime next year. So I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the comments, it makes me sort of know where I stand in creating this story (if that makes any sense cos right now I think I'm just writing words. It's really late where I am and after I post this I'm probably going to bed.) So I hope you enjoyed this and till the next chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Chapter 15

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 15

Auggie

* * *

There were a lot of things that Auggie was aware of. He was aware that when it get super cold the glass windows fog up. He was aware that if you step on third step at his school bleachers area there is a slight squick. And that sometimes in the late nights when he has a nightmare, Riley will crawl into his bed. By morning she will be gone. He never wondered how she knew. He assumed it was because Riley was his sister, and the females in his family tend to know everything.

His sister wasn't around anymore to help him through the nightmares. And he was grown up, he can't go to his parents. But he was grateful that they do check up on him every night. He knew they did because his door squicked ever so slightly. It made him feel less alone.

He also knew that if you placed kids his age in an empty room with nothing to do someone will eventually get bored and things could potentially be catastrophic. That was one of the words for vocabulary this week.

Along with ostracised and flamboyant. Their usual teacher was out with the flu and they had a substitute teacher who told them that he will be out of the classroom for about fifteen minutes for personal reasons. Or something along those lines, he was not really paying attention.

Greg Miller was his classmate. He had blonde hair, green eyes and a knack for getting into trouble. He was easily bored and had a certain charisma that made almost everyone in their class follow whatever dumb thing he would do.

Normally Auggie would not mind, it gave him a distraction but today was one of those day. Those days where he felt a little lost a whole lot more and he wanted to just drown in self-pity and sadness.

"Auggie," Ava approached. Ava was his girlfriend, if that made sense. He had loved Ava for a pretty long time now, regardless of whichever grown up that said he was too young to understand what love was. Ava was his best friend, next to Dewey of course, and she easily had recognised when he was upset. Sure to other people she was self centered, a little wacky and unhinged but Auggie knew she protected and loved strongly.

"Yes Ava?"

"Do you want to join Greg, he is trying to convince people about this website that can read people's future," Ava said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not right now," Auggie replied, not taking his eyes of his notebook. He could barely remember what was written on the page. Auggie sensed more than saw Ava turning that was in front of his desk and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ava asked not unkindly.

"Do you miss your Dad?' He asked.

"I get to see him every once in awhile. He tries to make up for leaving by trying to get me things," Ava said off handedly before her voice took a slightly more different tone, "I do miss it when I wake and he isn't around. I have my mom but it's not the same. I know that my parents are in a good place and I should be happy but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if they stayed together."

"Mrs Svorski used to tell me to have faith in what life i s giving me now, she said that thing could always be much worst," Auggie said. Ava waited for Auggie to continue, "I just wonder too, how life would be if things were different."

Ava knew what he was implying, knew the direction of his thought and she wished that she could find the words or actions to make things better. She was about to say something when Greg Miller rushed to their table; eye wide with excitement.

"I got the computer working, come on let's find out of future," He said before dragging the pair of them to the computers. Auggie could see his other classmate chatter and talk about their supposed future.

"Okay so how does this work," Ava said, her tone no longer soft, but in a mildly disinterested bored tone. Auggie shot her a look of amusement before he had to focus on what Greg said. Greg was speaking a mile a minute.

"...And so after that just type in your name and tick your answers to the question and they will show you your future. It's super accurate, they said I was going to be wearing blue today and my mom laid out a blue shirt for me," Greg boasted.

"Oh dear lord," Ava said. Auggie could tell that she was about to snap a sarcastic retort to Greg. He decided to step in before Ava bit Greg's head off.

"That sounds neat," nudging Ava who was giving him a look of disdain, "We'll try it out."

"You should, the website said that I was going to be a scientist," Greg said proudly.

"The only experiment that he will be a part of would be why someone could be that dumb," Ava muttered under her breathe.

"Let's just try, what harm could it do?" Auggie coaxed her.

"Famous last words," Ava said but followed along.

The website itself had all these bold wording and bright colour scheme that almost hurt to look at. Auggie started to read the questions which were super bizarre and random like 'what is the difference between a dove and a crow' or 'how many ants can you see right now in you line of sight."

"The internet said that I'm going to get my sibling back in Spring," Ava shared as soon as she read her results, "That is so stupid, I'm an only child."

"What number did you write for how many ants you saw?" Auggie grinned.

"I didn't, I wrote the word porcupine."

Auggie shook his head and typed down his answer. He read the results.

Congratulations! You will be roomates with a soldier, try to skip lunch today and if anything avoid the mystery meat. This prediction was brought to you by the good people of the psychic realm. For a charitable donation you would be able too…

Auggie stopped reading and turned to see Ava beside him, "Huh lunch was an hour ago and there was no mystery meat. It was mac and cheese"

"Maybe they were talking about Cody's packed lunch"

"That would be something to stay away from," Ava agreed.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Greg is nuts," Ava replied easily, "But we already knew that. Come on let's get back to our seats before the sub comes back."

" Did I just here you try to respect a grown up," Auggie faked gasped.

"Haha, really funny," Ava said sourly, "You are lucky I like you."

* * *

And done. So something light hearted before the next chapter which is going to have some of the answers to certain questions. I hope you guys are having a good holidays. Till the next chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:Chapter 16

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 16

Riley

* * *

"Ms…" The man in a suit paused. He looked around his thirties but there was an air of how he carried himself. As if he had seen some dreadful things, she wondered if she looked that way. His name was Simon. He was there when they found her in that hallway, almost in a catatonic state. She remembered his face in front of her, mouth moving as if trying to relay a message before she was lifted. Carried gently to what she assumed was a safe area. She was passed to a group of people who quickly attended to her.

That might have been days ago, she woke up in a bed at an infirmary of some sort, alone. The walls were not a bleak grey and there were no narrow hallways that made you feel enclosed. Instead there were wide windows letting natural sunlight pass was relieved that there was no signs of any recent injections to her. She was about to remove her blankets and find her way around when Simon stepped through the doors and introduced himself.

He was sitting on the chair to the right of her bed, trying to find a way to address her.

"271," She supplied, "That's what they called me."

If anything that disturbed Simon even more. She saw a brief look pass through his face before he schooled his features and asked her, "What would you like to be call?"

"I don't know," She admitted looking at the fray of the blanket. She did not know why she was suddenly so ashamed of it. She had gone for a long period of time not knowing her name and being forced to obey, but when someone finally presented her with a choice, she was lost.

"How old are you?" Simon asked again. "Do you know who your family is?"

The way he said it made her turn sharply toward him. She could feel her heart thump unevenly in her chest. Simon knew who she was.

"You know," her mouth going dry. She wanted to know everything, her name, her family, her age, where she lived, what she was like before."

"Slow down," Simon cautioned, "The doctors here think I shouldn't overload you with too much information at a time."

She felt herself deflate and lean back on the pillows. She knew that these people were different and she knew that if she could persuade Simon and he would tell her everything. It was her given right. But for now she just wanted to know one thing.

"My name. I want to know my name," She said so quietly.

"Riley Matthews," He answered.

She closed her eyes. The name was everything she had wanted to hear. It was so fitting and yet she can't help wonder it that name is who she is anymore. The name brought up so many more questions.

"You said that I had a family, how long was I away?" She asked. She turned to face Simon who she noticed hesitated.

"I think you should get some rest," he said before standing up, "I will tell you but I think you need to get better first."

"Where is this place?"

"It's a rehabilitation center, for people who got hurt, people who need to heal," Simon replied easily. She could tell he was being careful with the words he spoke. "When you are all better you can have a look around."

"I can?" She asked surprised feeding in her voice. The look passed on Simon's face again and she found herself wondering what was his story.

"You are not a prisoner here, you can go wherever you want to, although I think maybe it would be a good idea to tell someone if you are off wandering," Simon answered before saying, "Get some rest Riley, we will talk more."

Riley padded through the hallways. The were wide and painted a calm yellow that made the place looked like an almost home. She was introduced to Elaine shortly after Simon left. Elaine was a bubbly doctor who told her about every procedure and test that she was running on Riley before she administered it. It made her feel better, knowing. Elaine also brought her various clothes saying, "I'm not sure what you would like but I brought out a few. You can choose whatever you like."

Riley hesitated at first. She didn't know what to choose from that sea of fabric but slowly her hands reached for a blue long sleeve sweater and some light color jeans. She wanted to hide the scars and ugly bruises. If she did not see them, maybe she could pretend that they were not even there. She was walking around bare footed her head clouded with thoughts when she saw Simon again. He had just stepped out of one of the doors that decorated the hallways.

"Am I the only one here, besides you and Elaine?" Riley asked falling into step with him. He was wearing something more casual than the last time she had seen him.

Simon smiled, "No, the other kids are probably in the garden."

"There is a garden?"

"There is also a library and about a dozen other stuff here"

"What is this place again?" Riley questioned.

"Like I said, its a rehabilitation center for people who have gone through some bad things. This place is for you to be taken care off. You don't need to stay here if you don't want to. We can find other arrangements."

Taken care off. She had not been taken care off in a while. She had not had options in a while too.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday, April, you've been declared missing for about eleven months, close to twelve."

She followed Simon to a doorway that lead to the outside. The sky was clear blue, some clouds rolled lazily. There were flowers and trees and over the wind she could here peals of laughter. Eleven months. A year had almost gone by.

"Who were those people?" Riley asked, " The one's who took me."

Simon sighed, "they were a group of extremist who thought that experimenting with children were okay."

"Why did they pick me?"

"They have specific criterias," Simon said trying to explain it without scarring her. The girl he thought had been through so much, then again all the children here did, "When a child peeked their interest, the observe him or her for months at a time, learning their schedule before they took you.."

Whatever else that Simon was saying passed through though the day was warm, Riley suddenly felt cold. They had watched her for months. And she was unaware of it. She felt Simon place his hand on her shoulder and kneeled so that he was at her eye level.

"You are safe now. They won't get their hand on you ever again," Simon promised.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am."

Simon had then introduced her to the other children there. Some she recognized and some completely new. All of them were friendly and yet she could detect a hint of caution with one another as if they were trying to gauge whether or not the person beside them could be fully trusted. Riley was sure she carried herself the same way. And then there were other children who were friendly and reckless. Reckless is probably a bad word to describe it, but their eyes spoke of their innocence, that they trusted fully. It made her wonder why they were at this place.

Riley could measure the days that passed by. She was almost here a week now. She had made some new acquaintances and she was able to get through most nights. Riley knew she had a long way up ahead for her to even try to be okay. Everything was different again and Elaine had told her that things are not going to be easy. That there might be triggers and untold trauma that her mind has blocked from her that she was going to find out with time.

Still her mind often wondered about her family. She could barely remember them and she wondered what they would think of her now. Would they like what they saw? Because she could barely look at herself in the mirror

"You can go back home if you want," Elaine said sliding up to her. Riley was sitting at the bench watching the sunset. She was in another sweater, white this time. The streetlamp were already lit up but it did not take away from the orange-ish, pink hues that the sun cast. Elaine passed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"What if I can't," Riley finally voice out what was troubling her, "What if I can't go back to who I was."

Riley saw a thoughtful look pass through her face, "I don't think you are meant to be who you were before. People always change."

"But not like this," Riley insisted bitterly. Who would want her now that she is so heavily damaged? Why would anyone want something so broken?

"We don't get to choose whatever happens to us. But we can choose how to respond to it," Elaine repeated, "You can go back to your family if you want to."

Family.

"And if I don't?"

"There is a place," Elaine said slowly, "For people like you. Who have been exposed to different skill sets. If you are interested."

A place for people like her? Was it possible to forget who Riley Matthews was and recreate herself. Could she rebuild herself from ground up? Was she strong enough to leave behind the idea of a family and just move forward?

"Tell me more."

* * *

Chapter 16 done.

So normally I would not do this, but I just have to voice out something. I am very grateful for all the reviews that I get. It means a lot that you have taken time to write something down and I know that some of you might not always agree on the way I project my story. And I am really not trying to pick a fight or offend someone. I know negative comments are just part and parcel of writing, and usually those reviews have made me think of ways to better my story telling. But telling me to get on with my story and that you are done with this is a bit much. I don't know if this is just one person or a few but I guess I just need to clarify things.

I wrote the last chapter not to make anyone feel bad a bout missing a loved one during the holidays. Yes maybe my timing was not smart, but that was also the reason that I put it out. Not because I'm sick and twisted but just to show that even when you are missing someone, you could still be able to enjoy certain moments. That it is not all about being mopey and sad all the time. That life still can give you moments that can make you happy if you let it. I am sorry that you did not like my story and I will even apologize for the timing but I will not apologize for writing the way I do.

And for that one comment after that defending me, thank you. You really made me feel better. Thank you, all of you who read this story. I have one more chapter left. So until next time :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Chapter 17

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 17

Everyone

Part 1

* * *

"Riley," Simon called out. Riley looked up from the book that she was reading. Days had passed by since the talk that she had with Elaine. Her thoughts were all consuming and she had distracted herself through the activities. She had voiced out that she did not want to think to one of the girls that she was roomed with; Raven. Raven like her name suggested, had jet black hair that she could see fall in curls but had been pixie cut giving her a look of someone who while still young had seen too much. Had seen it and preserved on. She was three years older than Riley and had allowed Riley to be on her own, not pushing her to talk about things like some of the other adults did.

And when Riley said she wanted to stop thinking, Raven left the room appearing 10 minutes later with a thick book two inches thick and said, "It helped me to be distracted for a while. You can't stop thinking but you can give yourself a break." So Riley started on the book, and as Raven had predicted, she was able to shift her thoughts.

"Yes Simon," Riley said as she closed the book and set it aside.

"The other kids want pizza for dinner, me and Raven are heading to the town. Is there anything that you would like?" Simon asked.

Getting pizza meant that Simon had to go to the town nearby. Riley had been there once before and she had seen boutiques, shops and dinners at the area, "Can I come with?"

Simon shrugged, "Go get you coat."

...

Isadora was standing with Zay waiting for Farkle to finish speaking with his chemistry teacher. She spotted Ms Delcie, the lab technician wheeling in a trolley that held various equipment, probably for the next class, and had waved to her. Ms Delcie was one of her favourite adults in school.

She was well aware of the dates, well aware of how everyone seems to be tensing up and waiting for a heavy blow. It was nearing a year. A few more days to be exact till it reached a year since Riley's disappearance. So she decided to take a leaf out of Riley's book and try to make everyone more relax.

"Let's go meet the others," Farkle said as they headed to the direction of the cafeteria. Zay had spotted a trio sitting down; Lucas was at one benches talking to Josh who had his arm wrapped around Maya's shoulder. Maya was leaning in, paying attention to the conversation.

"We are here," Isadora announced the obvious. Maya's mouth quirked up slightly. They had been come more closer after what had happened in the hallway.

"And since we are all here, do you mind telling me what it's about?" Josh asked. He felt slightly awkward. The only reason he was here was because Maya had asked him to and even she did not know what they were meeting for.

Farkle looked at Isadora for a moment before saying, "It's almost a year."

"Are you giving up," Maya asked sharply. She had shrugged her shoulders, removing herself from Josh's touch.

"No," Isadora intervened before things could go wrong, "More like honoring. Is it so wrong to remember her more on one particular day?"

"What are we doing?" Lucas asked. He was looking towards the ground.

"Staying together," Zay replied easily.

...

"You know which place has the best pizza, San Francisco," Simon said as the trio stepped out of the car they borrowed. The parking lot was warm and Riley could feel the crunch of gravel even through her shoes.

Raven snorted, "In your dreams."

"Oh yeah, what's the best pizza that you had," he shot back.

"New York," Raven said easily.

"I've lived in New York," Riley said suddenly before grinning, "I can attest to that."

"Well you are heading back there so you are incredibly bias," Simon said as if she were a child that needed placating. It was true that she will be heading back to New York. She could remember bits and pieces of her life before. They were all murky as if someone had fogged up her memories. It was hard to wrap her head around.

Simon had offered to show her her file. That was another thing that was hard to wrap around. She had a file. A file that my hold all the answers she was looking for. But she was afraid of flipping through the pages and finding what lies inside.

"It's okay Riley. He will eat back his words when he takes a bite of New York pizza," Raven said.

Simon only made a noncommittal sound before he headed to the direction of the pizza shop. Riley smiled even wider. She watched as Raven was about to step in the direction that Simon took. It was now or never. She took a deep breathe and called Raven.

Raven turned back to look at her inquiringly. Being here made her think more about the months that she had spent fending for her life. She thought about Dr Savannah, wondering if she was still alive and if so where was she now. She thought about Aiden and his desire to keep his younger brother Ethan safe. Even making Riley promise to find him when Aiden was at his deathbed. She thought about Faye; the girl who had the potential to change the world but never did.

She thought about the others like her here, broken and piecing each other. Some did not get to return to their families. She was lucky in that sense and very anxious. But Riley knew that the kids like her, were strong. They will find a family in one another. She had only been here for a while and she felt a kinship. She knew she would never forget. And her mind drifted to that one store that held her attention.

"I need you to let me do something," Riley said to Raven.

"You let her what?" Riley heard Elaine shout furiously. Riley was just dismissed a moment ago by a very pissed of looking Elaine. Suffice to say Elaine was not happy with what she had done. Riley had of course expected it. She knew out of the three of them, Raven would be the easiest to win over.

"Elaine calm down," Simon reasoned.

"Where were you?" Elaine said as the glare shifted from Raven to Simon. Riley almost felt guilty. Simon had no clue to what she was planning to do. And when he did find them, well Riley saw the suprise beforehe quickly compose it and told her that she was going to be the one to tell Elaine.

"I was getting pizza."

"How are you so calm? She is still a kid," Elaine started her rant before being cut of by Raven.

"You know very well she isn't just a kid anymore," Raven could picture Elaine locking her jaws allowing Raven to continue, "That all these kids aren't just kid anymore. It was important to her."

"But a tattoo? She's only sixteen," Elaine whispered, "What if she regrets it in the future."

"I don't think she will. I saw the tattoo," Simon spoke up, "If anything it will be a reminder for her in the future just how far she has come."

"You can't protect all these children Elaine," Riley heard Raven say soothingly. Riley felt as if the three adults had had this conversation before.

"I know I can't," Elaine replied, "But that doesn't meant that I won't try."

...

"Auggie!" Dewey screamed out as he ran towards the boy, "Your girlfriend is bullying me."

"I am not," Ava said as she skipped towards them.

Auggie heard his mom sighed before asking the what was wrong. Almost immediately both his friends launched onto two very different accounts of what had happened. He was constantly playing mediator to the both of them.

"I like you guys," Auggie announced.

"I like you too," Dewey beamed at him, placing his argument aside, "Them not so much. You, you're okay."

They was a protest of heys which Dewey ignored.

"When is Riley coming back?" Dewey asked.

Auggie flinched and muttered, "When they find her."

"She's coming back you know," Dewey said conversationally, "This lady with a parrot told me. Then again she didn't pronounced my name right."

Auggie stared at Dewey who had his brows furrowed together. Dewey was like Uncle Eric; he saw the world differently, that was why they were friends. Because they both wanted access to a world that only the other had. That and their teacher paired them up for a project and they like the same things.

"Well, you can tell her how to pronouce it when you see her again," Auggie heard his mom say.

...

"You have everything you need?" Elaine asked her.

The anxiety bubbled in her. It was becoming a bit too much. They were in her room packing whatever she had, which was not that much. There was the book that Raven gave her, some pices of clothes, and pictures. Pictures of her time here. All of them fitted the small haversack.

"What if I'm not what they expect," Riley said as she paced before turning sharply to face Elaine, "Maybe it's better if I went to the other place."

"Come here," Elaine wrapped her arms around Riley. It was comforting. Alot of the kids here were not comfortable with touches. Elaine was one of the exceptions. Riley did not know how Elaine did it, but she didn't feel the need to flinch or attack. "You get a chance to be with people who love you. It's going to be different. But it always is."

"Will you stay the night with me?" Riley heard the words come out of her mouth before she could stop it. Elaine had her own room or maybe there was another kid that needed her attention more. She was being selfish.

"Of course dear," She heard Elaine say. They shifted so that they were in bed. Elaine's arm was around her and Riley thought that maybe tonight she would not have her usual nightmares. Because Elaine was there and she felt like she was protected. It was a first in a very long time.

* * *

Okay. So I decided to split this in two parts because it was kind of long. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and this story. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. I really don't know what to say so... see you all next chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:Chapter 18

* * *

Never Give In

Chapter 18

Everyone

Part 2

* * *

New York was different from what she expected. Riley thought that by being here it would make her feel more connected to her past but it didn't. She still saw it; her past. She was starting to remember it but it felt cloudy as if someone had put a thin veil on her memories. And Riley knew that by being here, it did not change what she went through or the things she had experienced. Her life was going to be a before and after of it. It was beautiful thought. The skyline; tall buildings that touched the sky and the view of people on the streets below her. There was this simplicity and nostalgic beauty. Simon had left her in a room to fetch her family. Her family. It was a weird thought to be reintroduced to them again. She wished Elaine was here. Elaine would have helped with her nerves.

"Riley, relax," Raven said soothingly. Riley smiled, she had almost forgot that Raven was in the room, before replying, "I know, it's just strange."

Raven got up from where she sat at one of the couches in the room. It was a spacious a room, Riley had briefly wondered what it was used for. Raven had told her that it was one of the rooms that help to facilitate first meetings.

"So how does this work?" Riley asked

"How does what work?"

"Do you guys go, hey this is your family. See you around Riles?" Riley pressed trying to imitate Simon.

Raven snorted before replying. "No we tend to just push them without introduction and say they are your problem now."

Riley let out a laugh, she knew that Raven was trying to make her as relaxed as really appreciated that Raven and Simon were here.

"I'm staying in New York for a while keeping an eye on you making sure you are fine," Raven said sneaking a peek to see how Riley would take the news, "I hope you don't mind that."

She didn't mind it. Raven would be staying in New York. Riley knew that is was not all for her but she liked the idea that Raven was close and that she knew Riley well enough to know when she was worrying, or uncomfortable.

"No, I don't," Riley said softly making Raven smile.

"Riley," Simon called out. She turned to see Simon leading an older couple to the room. A woman and a man who were looking at her greedily as if she was going to disappear the moment they looked away.

"Riley," The woman breathed, tears were forming in her eyes. Both their eyes.

"Hi," She said softly as she moved a step closer. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Can we..." the man asked as he moved to open his arms. She could see his hands were shaking and that gave her the courage to move forward into their arms.

In their embrace she heard weeping (she did not know if it was from her or them), calling her name, and 'I love you's over and over again. She did not know if, maybe it was just the moment but she felt the weight inside her being lifted. She knew that whatever happened next, in this moment she was safe and wanted. She knew that her parents would love her for all that she was.

Riley let herself laugh before she pulled away slightly to look at her parents, "Hi."

Her parents let out a choked laugh. This close up she could see the darkness around her parents' eye. She wondered if they had taken care of themselves. She detangled her hands and placed one on each of her parents cheek.

'We really need to catch up," her dad said. Riley let out a small smile. She did not want to worry her parents. They had suffered enough and she did not want to relive those moment again.

"Where's Auggie?" Riley asked hoping to differ away that topic.

"He is waiting his turn, we don't want to overwhelm you too much," Her mom said as she ran her finger through Riley's hair. Riley let out a more genuine smile and mentally thanked Simon. She knew he had warned her parents about not being super physical. It was apparent in the way they let her make the first move. But these touches did not bring her to the darkness. It made her feel safe.

"Can I see him?" Riley asked.

"Of course, let me get him for you," Cory replied. He made his move to walk away but turned to embrace his daughter tightly, "We missed you so much."

Riley watched her dad leave with Simon before turning to her mom. She did not know what to say or how to react which was why she felt so grateful that Raven stepped in and introduced herself to Riley's mom.

"Hi my name is Raven, I am a friend of Riley's," Raven introduced holding her hand out to Riley's mom, "I will be around you for a while to let her acclimate back to her life here."

"Topanga, Riley's mom," Her mom said as she shook Raven's hand.

"There are a few things that I would like to discuss with you if that is alright," Riley heard Raven speak. She gave her mom a shy smile before heading back towards the windows. From the reflection she could see her mom trying to pay attention to Raven only to look at her. As if to make sure she was still there.

"Maya slow down," Shawn called out to her but she was off running. Her heart was pounding in her chest. A year had gone and passed and during that year, every night before she slept, every wish and hopeful thinking lead her to this moment. Her other half was waiting for her. They would be sisters again. She knew the rest of her friends were trying to match her pace, but she could not wait for them. As if she knew, it could be pure instinct for all she cared, Maya moved down the corridors before stopping at the door of what seemed to be a very large room.

And then she saw her. Riley, her Riley looking out the windows.

"Riley,"Maya said her voice heavy with emotion as she reached towards her best friend. A touch on the shoulder turned into her being slammed onto the innocence in her best friend's face was quickly replaced with one of wariness and fight. Maya could feel Riley's fingers tight around her neck.

Riley felt something hard touching her shoulder. And all she could think about was that hell. Her survival skills that she had cultivated kicked it. She turned quickly slamming whoever it was that was trying to hurt her. The calm in her heart morphed into fighting panic. She could feel the darkness closing in. She could feel them coming. She could feel them prying her off and about to sent her to the Fridge. Her body shook and she was not giving up without a fight.

She felt hands touch her cheek, not forcefully but enough that she was shoved away from her opponent.

"Riley," She heard Simon call out to her. Simon who had saved her from that place. She was safe. Riley blinked snapping out of her memories only to look in horror at what she had done. Her parents were looking as if they can't believe what was happening. Raven was beside a blonde girl helping her up. The girl she had hurt. She had become a monster.

Riley shrank to the corner and whispered shakily, "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay," Maya said trying to get closer. A hand was reaching towards her. Her demons came to the forefront of her mind. The demons that made her into this. Riley flinched from the touch, trying to shield herself away, to protect them, "No. Stay away"

"PTSD?"

The words were so foreign as the man called Simon explained to the rest of them what had happened. Post-traumatic stress disorder. Farkle felt a lump in his throat and he wondered if it would ever go away. Simon was explaining things and he should be paying attention but all Farkl could think about was the scene that he walked in on. Maya was completely silent beside him, as were Izzy, Lucas and Zay.

"What my colleague is basically saying," A voice cut through Simon's monologue, "Is that the girl you lost and the girl you found are completely different."

"And who are you?" Zay asked eyeing the lady with the jet black hair.

"My name is Raven, I've been helping Riley to rehabilitate," She said simply. Farkle watched Simon turn to his colleague and ask softly, "How is she?"

She as in Riley, his best friend that he saw backed into a corner off the wall looking haunted. Farkle watched Raven smiled sadly before replying, "She's calmed down. I think it's best if she does not have any visitors for a the moment."

"What happened to her?" Lucas finally asked. His voice hoarse from being silent for a really long time. Farkle knew that Lucas wanted to find out what happened to Riley just as much as he did, just as much as everyone did. Raven turned and Farkled felt himself being silent glanced over by Raven.

"I think it would be best if you find out from her," Raven replied. He wanted to kick up a fuss and demand actual answers if it were not for Maya speaking up.

"You know," Maya said as she looked towards Simon who simply nodded and said, "I was the one who found her."

"Thank you," Maya replied.

"Riley."

She had heard name multiple times after what she had done. Raven had moved her into another room and tried to comfort her. It did not help the sick feeling that consumed her heart. But this was different, the voice was not grown up and Riley could feel the tension in her body relax a little. The voice, she remembered from the months of darkness. She turned her head to see a boy looking at her with wonderment in his eyes. Riley was sure she held the same look.

"Auggie?" His name rolled out of her lips softly as if she had spoken it a million times before. The boy launched himself to her and instead of the panic she thought she would feel there was this relief and joy. Riley felt something wet falling from her cheeks.

"I knew you'd come back," Auggie said softly as she held him in her arms. There were so many things she wanted to say and so many things that she wanted to ask. The words that passed from her lips rang true,"I never forgot you."

"Promise me you won't leave ever again," Auggie spoke, she could feel his words vibrating on her chest. Riley knew that there were a lot of things that were going to be discussed and asked and prodded into. She knew that the months ahead were not being easy. But she had Raven in the city, she had he parents unconditional love and she had Auggie. She could figure this out and do whatever it took to get things back to normal.

"I promise."

 _Fin_

* * *

So this is it guys. This is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for all the love and time it took to read this. I will be doing a continuation piece to this story but that will take sometime, so for now I will mark this as complete. I hope you all had enjoyed this story and it had been really fun for the most part writing it. I have been trying to write more recently so hopefully I would be able to put out something concrete soon. Hope you guys have an incredible day/week/year/life and hope to see you in the next one :)


End file.
